Watching the dawn skies with you (Bendy x readerOC)
by o0 GingerAle 0o
Summary: Night has a hard life, dealing with depression, social anxiety, bullies, a bad foster home, as well as two demons that haunt her. She's just started high school, and she's prepared to be another invisible background charter. But one day she meets Bendy, and everything changes. Suddenly her life is turned upside down, and she is forced to make a decision she might regret.
1. Chapter 1 - Night

Chapter One:

Night sighed, tumbling out of bed groggily. It was Thursday, and the first week of school had begun. Being in high school was rough, especially since she had been switching from family to family lately. But, at least she was still in the same school with people she knew.. Even if some of them were jerks.

Once Night had gotten ready, she headed out the door and walked to the bus stop, which was only a few blocks away. It was fall, and the warm colored trees shimmered in a light breeze as morning birds chattered about.

_PSHHHH_

Before she knew it, the bus had arrived. Night lowered her head and stepped on. Her bus in particular, 412, was very rowdy compared to the other ones. Walking down the aisles, a few people shot glares at her. She felt as though the bus always got quieter when she was on it.

Night looked up, a rush of relief washing over her when she realized that her friend May was sitting alone in a seat, arms crossed. Hurrying over to her, Night sat down and the bus started going.

"Hey," May greeted.

"Hi May,"

"You wanna have the window seat?"

She nodded, and swapped with May. Night loved the window seat. Not only was she away from the judging gazes of her busmates, but she also enjoyed the scenery of the outdoors passing by. Night reached into her backpack and fished out her headphones and MP3 player (One of her favorite items, considering it's expense).

The chatter and noise was immediately muffled when the headphones covered her ears. Turing on her MP3 player, Night let herself be absorbed in the music, laying back her head and closing her eyes.

…

About halfway into the bus ride, Night was alarmed by someone screaming near the front of the bus. Looking up and taking off her headphones, she saw a teal hoodie sleeve flailing around from one of the front seats.

"BITE THE SUGAR AND THE SUGAR BITES BACK!"

Uh oh. Night recognized that voice! It was Sugar cane- she must have gotten into a fight.

"LET GO OF ME!" Someone yelled.

May seemed disrupted by the ruckus as well; she opened her mouth as if to yell something, but the bus screeched to a stop on the side of the road before she could.

Everyone fell silent as the bus driver- an old man named Patrick- got up from his seat.

After walking over to them, he said, "Would someone care to explain this?" He folded his arms.

"This girl is insane!"

A few of the kids around him nodded and cringed, but they didn't speak.

Sugar cane looked up at the bus driver with sad puppy eyes. "He was choking me, and I didn't know what to do, so I-"

"Liar!" The kid shouted, "I was talking to you and then you just started biting me!"

"Hey, now!" Patrik said, "Young man, did you strangle her?"

"NO!" he cried. Sugar cane pretended to tear up, and the bus driver saw it.

"Well, I'll see you to the principal's office when we get to school," he said, "Then we can settle this."

Before the kid could object, Patrick turned to the rest of the bus.

"I don't want any more drama for the rest of this ride!"

…

Night stepped off the bus, looking up at the highschool. The incident on the bus had caused her to be a bit late, so she had to hurry to first period. Night rushed along the halls, up the stairs, and into her class just as the bell rang. She had made it.

Night's first period was math- a subject she wasn't too fond of. Though during it, one student kept getting everything right while the rest of the class was still half asleep. Night looked at him. He was wearing a grey hoodie and jeans. His eyes were red, similar to hers but not quite the same. Though he had horns and a strange demon vibe, he seemed to be cheerful.

_Maybe he just likes math,_ Night thought.

Soon the class was assigned classwork- but it had to be done with a partner. Night inwardly groaned. No one ever partnered with her. This would be awkward.

She counted the kids in the class, hoping there was an odd number so she could work alone.

18, including her.

The class stood up and started partnering together, while Night quietly stood up and looked around. Someone tapped her shoulder, and she jumped, turning around.

"Oh, haha. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

It was the demon-kid.

"So, you wanna partner up?" He asked.

Night nodded, surprised that he had actually asked that.

"What's your name, by the way?" He asked.

"N-night," she tried not to stutter.

"That's cool! I'm Bendy," Bendy introduced.


	2. Chapter 2 - Queen of the school

Chapter Two:

Math had went well- her partner was very warm and friendly. And upon closer notice, Bendy didn't have a neck either. It had put Night in a somewhat happy mood for once, and they had gotten the assignment done quickly.

It was Lunch now, and Night realized she had been thinking about it all day. Night walked over to the lunch line and waited.

During that time she thought she heard whispers behind her.

"Freak.."

"Think she's a goth or something?"

"I bet,"

Night risked a glance behind her, and recognised Becca and some other boy behind her. Turning back, she realized the line had moved up. She hurried along, trying to ignore them. Becca was in almost all of Night's classes; she had long blonde hair and usually wore really bright colors. Night was pretty sure she was part cat, too. Part grey tabby..

"She partnered with Bendy,"

"Who's that?"

Night didn't hear Becca's response very well, but it sounded somthing like, "My future boy-friend, stupid."

Becca went on about Bendy, and how he was rich and was starting a cartoon company. She also kept mentioning how Bendy totally loved her.

_He probably likes her a lot more than me.._ Night thought. _Wait- why do I care about that?_

Soon Night got her school lunch, and headed to her usual spot- where no one else really sat. It was too bad that May or Sugar cane didn't usually sit with her, though Cindy did.

When Night sat down and began to eat her lunch, she heard what sounded like high-heels clacking towards her.

Suddenly, Becca sat down next to her.

"Uh.. Hi," Night said.

"Hey Night! I was wondering if you wanna be friends!"

_She was literally talking behind my back a few moments ago, _Night thought.

"Um.. okay," She responded.

"Great! I'll go get something, wait here." Becca said, running off.

Night looked down at her food, and decided not to eat today. She would just eat a big dinner.. Maybe..

Night went to throw away her food, then came back. When she did she saw Cindy- one of her friends.

"Hi Night!" Cindy said, "How's your day been?"

"Oh- uh.. You know, the usual,"

"Cool! I met this really weird guy today, I think his name was Jax or something. He's in my 3rd period. He really likes to say **((Insert F-word here))**!"

Night cringed, sometimes Cindy was too innocent.

"Oh, you met my brother?" A voice behind Night said suddenly, making her jump. It was Becca again.

"OH! I didn't know he had a sister!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Yep! Anyways Night-" She pulled some candy out of her bag "- Got you these as a friendship gift!"

"Night! You didn't tell me YOU _ACTUALLY MADE A FRIEND!" _Cindy exclaimed.

Night ducked her head, taking the bag of candy.

"Th- Thanks.." She mumbled, embarrassed by Cindy.

Soon enough, the bell rang and Night went to her next class, relieved.


	3. Chapter 3 - King of the school

Chapter Three:

Night boarded the bus home. She couldn't stop thinking about why Bendy had wanted to be her partner, or why Becca was acting so weird. She was also worried about Cindy.

_Jax.. I think he's in my 5th period.._ Night thought. _Wait.. he also rides this bus.._

Night looked around, wondering if she could recognize him. Jax didn't sound like a nice person.

Luckily, she didn't see him anywhere.

Night was listening to music on the way home when she remembered the bag of candy. Fishing it out of her backpack, she opened the Ziplock bag.

Immediately, the smell came to her. A few of the students around her scrunched up their noses.

Night closed the bag.

_What the heck?! _

Night grumbled to herself and put the 'candy' next to her. What would she do with it? It was obviously trash, but she couldn't just walk up the aisle and throw it in the trash can up front. Everyone would judge her..

Night looked at the window by her seat. It was opened.. and the 'candy' smell was only getting worse.

She looked around quickly- no one was looking. Night grabbed the candy and chucked it out the window, hoping no cars were passing by while she did it.

Just then, she heard the bag hit something that didn't sound like the road.

Not long after that, the bus screeched to a stop on the side of the road.

The bus doors opened, and everyone fell silent when a man stepped onto the bus and said something to the bus driver, Patrick.

Patrick stood up and gazed at the students in the bus, his eyes lit with fire.

"Who threw candy out the window?!" he barked.

Everyone looked at each other, and someone muttered, "Who would waste candy?"

"It was this girl!" a voice from the seat behind her called.

Night's blood turned to ice as the entire bus turned to stare at her.

"I saw her do it!" The same voice said.

Night looked behind her, and saw none other than Jax- grinning at her.

Night ducked her head.

_Should I say I did it? _Her thoughts were racing, _Maybe I could just lie.. He was the only one who saw me, right?_

"I-I d-d-didn't.." She couldn't even speak!

Night tried again, as the gazes of her peers seemed to burn through her, "I d-didn't d-do i-it.."

Oh no, she felt herself tearing up..

"Jax is lying," Someone said calmly, "It was him who threw that candy, and he's just blaming it on Night,"

That was May! Thank goodness she had said something..

Now everyone was staring at Jax and May.

"WHAT?! You wanna FIGHT ME?" Jax yelled at May, "I DIDN'T DO THAT!"

May gave him a cold look, a spark of amusement in her eyes. "Tell it to Patrick," she said.

Night looked up at the bus driver, and he seemed decided.

_Jax shouldn't have exploded, _Night thought, _Now he's just digging his own grave._

"I see. Well, Jax, do you have any cash on you? Because your going to pay for this man's windshield cleaning," Patrick said.

A few people snickered.

Jax seemed to get the message, and pulled out a ten dollar bill and a five. "This is all I got.." He mumbled.

May cracked a smile.

…

_Two pull-overs in one day, _Night thought.

Night stepped off the bus, Jax and some other people behind her. She had a really unsettling feeling as Jax walked beside her.

She sped up.

He sped up.

Night veered to the right, and he did too.

Jax was part wolf- he had piercings on his ears and wore shredded clothes. Like Cindy had mentioned, he cussed a lot and only smiled when he was picking on someone.

Jax stood in front of her and she stopped.

"I _saw _you throw that out the window," he said, his tail twitching.

Night stopped and looked at him. He had a straight face, but in his eyes was a flicker of rage.

"I d-didn't m-mean for you t-to get in t-trouble," Night said.

"Oh yeah?" Jax said, looming over her, "Well I got in trouble anyways, and it cost me my damn allowance,"

Night took a step back and looked around. No one else was there.

"I-I can pay y-you b-back," Night tried to offer.

Jax popped his knuckles, and Night stiffened.

"Why don't you just pay me with this?" he smiled.

Night turned and bolted, but Jax caught the back of her shirt. Before she could react, he punched Night in the back of her head, sending pain through her skull.

She fell to the ground and Jax kicked her in the gut.

Night yelled for someone to help her, but no one came and Jax kept hitting her. Soon enough, Jax seemed satisfied and ran off, laughing.

…

Everything hurt. Her head, her gut, her arms and legs and face. Everything.

After Jax had run off, one of the neighbors had found Night on the ground crying while walking their dog. They helped her get back home and explained to her 'parents' what had happened.

Night was currently in her bed, tears streaming down her face. Her mother had given her some pain-numbing medicine and ice, but it didn't seem to help that much.

Then P.N. shifted in the corner of the room.

P.N was a sort of ghost that followed her everywhere, and only Night could see her. She was like a spectator to Night- always at her shoulder. She usually only talked when Night was alone.

She was a girl wearing a bloodied prison outfit. She was a bit transparent and could float off the ground.

"You're a liar, you know," P.N said.

"Go away.." Night whispered.

She didn't.

"You totally deserved that beating- your such an awful person. Not even Becca likes you," she pressed, "Jax should have finished the job, if you ask me."

Night closed her eyes, "You just want me to die so you can stop haunting me," She muttered.

"Then explain why you have no friends,"

Night thought about that, then said, "I do have friends.. There's Cindy and Echo and M-"

P.N cut her off, "No, I mean _REAL _friends. Ones who actually want to be around you instead of just pretending to like you because they pity you,"

"M-May didn't _have _to stand up for me on the b-bus,"

"That one is using you," P.N said, "And she was probably just getting him back for something,"

"Go away!" Night said again, as more tears flooded her eyes.

P.N glared at her, and stopped talking.

…

Night's parents insisted she go to school the next morning, and she was definitely not looking forward to it. She grabbed her bag and put on a hoodie to cover her bruises.

_It's strange, _Night thought as she walked to her bus stop, _I'm the only person who takes the bus to school in the mornings, but a lot of other people get off it in the afternoon.._

P.N, meanwhile, was walking beside her with a rock in her hand. P.N could only manipulate objects if no one besides Night was looking.

"Why do you have a rock?" Night asked.

In response, P.N lifted her arm and threw the rock at one of the trees.

A bird squawked and fluttered away.

"Testing what I can do,"

Of course, P.N wasn't _always_ mean. But she was never nice either. Sometimes P.N was just there- a companion to talk to.

Night arrived at the stop and sat on the ground. It hurt to sit and walk and do so many things.. Today would be a long day.

Soon enough the bus arrived and Night got on, sitting by May again. She made sure to position her head so that May wouldn't see anything.

P.N always stood in the aisle of the bus.

"Turns out Jax got detention," May mused.

"Yeah.."

She paused, and Night could feel May staring at her.

"..What's up?" May asked.

"U-um.. n-nothing.."

Night should have stayed silent, because her tone gave her away.

P.N chuckled.

May lifted her hood and looked at her.

Night pulled away and slumped, putting the hood back on.

"That son of a… Jax did that, didn't he?" May demanded.

"P-please don't t-tell anyone!" Night begged, "It will just make it worse.."

May looked at her with pity, then nodded, "Fine."

"Your bad at hiding things," P.N commented.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fluttery stomach

Chapter Four:

Night hurried to class, adjusting her hair to cover her face. She really hoped that May wouldn't tell anyone about Jax. The halls were crowded with kids pushing and shoving.

This was one of the times that Night wished she could be bigger, and not have to dodge people's knees and arms. Luckily, she found a tall person to walk behind. Night liked to use tall people as shields when it came to walking in the halls.

She found her class and sat down in her seat, bringing out a pencil.

Once the bell had rung, Ms. Smith said, "Alright, today were doing group projects. I'll pass out your assignment and then you can group up with whoever, just make sure your in groups of at least three."

A few students shot knowing looks at each other, and Ms. Smith passed out the paper.

Night got up and looked around. Bendy was coming towards her.

"Hey, Night. You wanna group up again?"

Night was about to reply, when someone shoved her to the side.

"SHE DOESN'T! But I'll team up with you if you want,"

Of course.. Becca..

"U-um.." Bendy was taken by surprise, "I guess you can join us.." He said, not wanting to be rude.

"Jesus, there's something wrong with her," P.N said from beside Night.

Bendy winced as if he had heard P.N.

"Um.. I'll ask Ms. Smith if we can make groups of four.." Bendy said.

_Four?_ Night thought, _Is one of his friends tagging along..?_

Bendy came back, "She said it's okay,"

"Who else is coming?" Becca asked.

"No one," Bendy replied.

Night was confused, but shrugged it off.

Their assignment was easy- on the paper there was a flower, and in each petal there was a math problem to solve. When you were done you could color the flower, but that part was optional.

Bendy did most of the equations, Becca offering help once in a while. Night mostly kept to herself.

Becca was getting off-topic and talking to Bendy about something, when Night's arm started hurting like crazy. She looked down at her arm and saw that she was bleeding. Night raised her other arm and asked to go to the bathroom.

Ms. Smith excused her, and Night ran out of the room. (But she didn't run for long, due to her beaten legs).

Luckily, no one was in the bathroom. Night pulled out some handy bandages and started wrapping her arm.

P.N stood in the corner and watched.

Night kept mumbling under her breath, then looked in the mirror. She stared at herself, and at all the bruises Jax had given her.

Night felt herself tearing up, but she wasn't sure why.

"What a crybaby," P.N said, "Jax didn't even hit you that hard,"

Night lowered her head and went back to class.

…

When Night returned, she saw that the flower was being colored by Becca. She was coloring it very sloppily, outside of the lines. Half of it was black, and the other side was a pattern of hot pink, yellow, and baby blue.

Bendy, meanwhile, was watching her- a strained smile on his face.

"Oh Night your back," Becca said when she sat down, "You left me to do all the hard work!" She said, making a pouting face.

"I think the math was harder.." Night mumbled.

"Becca, I don't think it's possible for a flower to even _have _that many colors," Bendy said.

"Yeah I know but this one is _special."_ she said, saying the word 'special' slowly.

Night stared at the flower in disgust- even P.N looked grossed out.

"I wish I could tell Becca how awful that is," P.N said.

Just then, Bendy looked P.N straight in the eyes and gave her a 'Don't be rude' look.

Night and P.N stared at him.

"Can.. Can you see me?" P.N asked slowly.

Bendy gave her a confused look, "Yeah, why?"

P.N turned to Night, "You didn't tell me he was a DEMON!" she hissed.

Bendy looked at Becca, who was too busy coloring and humming to hear them.

"Your a ghost, aren't you?" Bendy said.

P.N glared at him, lifting her chin and crossing her arms.

Night spoke up, "M-maybe don't tell a-anyone.."

Bendy gave her a soft smile, "Okay."

Night noticed P.N perk up.

"Hey Bendy, what's your favorite food?" P.N randomly asked.

He gave her a puzzled look and said, "Bacon soup, I guess,"

P.N immediately lurched back, "EW! How could you even eat something like that?!"

"Uh.. I don't know, I just-"

"What kind of demon are you even supposed to be anyways?"

"I'm made of-"

"I mean, demons are supposed to be evil, so you're probably an outcast,"

"Can you stop interrupting-"

"If your a demon, no one likes you. I bet you got no friends"

"Can you _PLEASE_-" Bendy was getting frustrated.

"How sad! Your never going to get a life, if no one trusts your kind. Maybe your better off d-"

This time Night cut off P.N.

"Shut up, P.N!" Night said through gritted teeth, "Quit annoying him!"

Night was a bit surprised at herself for saying that.

"And who's gonna make me?" P.N teased.

Night paused, then said, "If you don't, I'll spray you with holy water."

P.N immediately hissed and disappeared.

(Holy water couldn't kill P.N, but it sure did hurt her!)

Night sighed, then looked back at Bendy, who had very confused look on his face.

"S-sorry about her.. She really likes to criticize everyone,"

"I FINISHED!" Becca sang from the paper.

Night didn't dare look at whatever Becca had done to the flower.

…

Once the bell had rung, Becca turned in the paper and the students left class.

In the halls, Bendy walked beside Night.

"By the way, what lunch you do have? I was thinking we could hang out sometime."

Night was taken aback by the question.

"I have f-first lunch," she said.

"Okay," Bendy said cheerfully.

Night's next class, art, was just across the hall.

Apparently Bendy had it too, because he walked right in with her.

Bendy went to his usual spot by the front of the classroom, and Night took a spot in the back seats.

P.N appeared beside her as other students filtered into the classroom, filling the air with chatter.

Their teacher, Ms. Brooks, was very kind and laid-back. Night liked her. She even let her students listen to music and eat in class. (So long as no one made a mess).

"Alrighty!" Ms. Brooks raised her voice so everyone quieted down, "This period seems to be ahead in their work, so today is a free-day. Except for you, Carlos, you still gotta work on that cubism thing."

Everyone turned their heads to a blonde boy a few seats away from Night. He let out a sigh and put his head down.

"As for the rest of ya, you can do whatever, as long as you don't get me in trouble,"

The classroom broke away into chatter again as students pulled out pencils, notebooks, phones, and other things.

Night pulled out her notebook and pencil, wondering what to draw.

She couldn't decide, so she drew a head base and let her hand do the rest of the work. As she drew, she thought about math. Becca was so annoying, and Night couldn't believe P.N!

_She's probably trying to get Bendy annoyed so she can finally die.._

Bendy.. That's what she could draw.

She looked at him.

_Horns, grey hoodie, demon tail._

She added the features the her drawing until it looked good.

"Pfft, really?" P.N said when she was finished, "Just gonna be that stereotypical girl and draw pictures of crush?"

"W-what?" Night said, embarrassed, "I don't like him!"

This was one of the times she could talk to P.N without people thinking she was crazy. No one really listened to other people's conversations in art.

"Maybe, but he sure likes you," P.N said.

"What do you mean?"

P.N sighed, "Are you really that stupid? Look at him! He's asking you to work with him on projects, he always goes red when he's talking to you, and now he's just said he wants to hang out with you at lunch!"

Night hadn't noticed that.. But now that P.N pointed it out, it _did _seem like he liked her.

"But why would anyone like me..?" Night asked, half to herself.

"That's what I'm wondering," P.N muttered.

There was a pause.

"Heh.. I got an idea," P.N said, grinning at Night.

Uh oh, Night knew that grin. P.N was about to do something.

"Hey, Bendy!" P.N called across the room.

Bendy looked up from whatever he was drawing and tilted his head.

"Come here, see what Night just drew!"

OH, NO! Nope nope nope nope nope! Night did NOT WANT THIS TO HAPPEN.

But Bendy was there before Night could react, and she was frozen anyways.

Night pulled her hood down over her face.

No no no no no no no no.

Bendy said something while P.N laughed, but Night couldn't hear it. The hoodie was muffling everything.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dance?

Chapter Five:

Night was in Language arts. She couldn't stop thinking about art! After Bendy had seen her drawing, she ran out of the room and hid in the bathroom until the next period. She didn't think the teacher cared, since class was near ending anyways. At least Bendy didn't see Night's face..

Night didn't know anyone in her language arts class besides Echo, her seat partner. Echo was friendly and helpful, but mostly left her alone. Like night, she had bandages on one side of her face. Well, she wasn't sure if she could exactly call it a face, since Echo was a skeleton. But she would anyways.

Their teacher, Mr. Rane, had given them a worksheet to fill out about the book they were reading.

While Night was completing her assignment, she thought about what P.N had said.

"He sure likes you," the words echoed in her head.

_But why?_ Night thought, _I'm just a nobody.._

"Need help on that one..?" Echo asked from beside her.

Night snapped back into reality and looked at her paper. She realized she had started doodling on the edges of the paper.

"U-um, no.. I'm okay," Night replied to Echo, who nodded and went back to work.

Nothing eventful had really happened in Language arts.

…

Now it was lunch time, and Night realized with a jolt that Bendy had the same lunch as her. Night was standing in the second lunch line with Cindy and May. The two were chatting behind her.

"But they sound so nice!" Cindy said.

"Don't you find them at all creepy?" May argued.

"No way! Music boxes will always be my favorite,"

"What about the piano?"

"Yeah! I like those, too!" Cindy said, "What's _your_ favorite music playing thingy?"

"I dunno, anything that doesn't sound bad."

"How about you, Night?" Cindy turned to her.

"Oh, I like lofi," Night said, joining the conversation.

"Music boxes are like that!" Cindy said.

"Sometimes.." May said.

"Wait, Cindy, how many music boxes do you _have?_" May asked.

Cindy thought for a moment, then said, "About twenty-three, if I had to guess. There's Ode to Joy, Fur Elise, Jingle bells, Amazing Grace, Rising Sun, Canon.."

May and Night stared at Cindy in astonishment as she listed more classical songs.

"..And Muffin man, which is one of my favorites!"

There was a pause, until May said, "Okay, I'm changing the subject now.. Did you guys hear about the Fall dance thats coming up?"

"Yeah! They said it on the announcements this morning!" Cindy said.

"Fall dance? I've never gone to a dance before.." Night muttered.

"Maybe Bendy will ask you to go to it," P.N teased.

Night ignored her.

"Yep! It's gonna be all Halloween-themed!" Cindy said, "There's gonna be drinks and music and dancing and fun! I don't think you wear your Halloween costume to it, though."

"Dancing? No thanks," May said.

"Speaking of Halloween, what are you guys being? I'm gonna be an angle," Cindy said.

"Hah, i'm either gonna be a demon or myself," May said.

"I think I might be a demon, too," Night said.

"I'll be a ghost.." P.N muttered.

They all got their lunches and sat down. The cafeteria was especially noisy today- and Night heard snips of conversation about the fall dance.

"Hah, I dare you to ask Jenna!" Some boy challenged his friend.

"No way, man. I'm asking Silver," he replied.

"Bro, she freakin hates you,"

"Worth a try,"

Night was actually hungry today, and ate the turkey slices and carrots in her lunch. While she was eating, Night noticed P.N's eyes fixed on something. Following her gaze, she saw Bendy scanning the crowd.

_I think he's looking for me!_ Night thought, nearly spitting out her food.

Just as she finished the thought, P.N rose and waved her arms around.

"HEY BENDY! OVER HERE!" She shouted.

Night's pupils widened when he looked over to P.N and smiled.

Night got more and more nervous as Bendy got closer, until he sat down next to her.

"Who's this?" Cindy inquiered.

"Hi! I'm Bendy," he said.

May looked at him, then went back to eating.

"Are you Night's friend too!?" Cindy asked.

"Yep," He replied.

Cindy grinned at Night, "TWO FRIENDS IN ONE WEEK?!" she exclaimed, "Wow!"

"Haha.. only o-one, actually.." Night corrected, still embarrassed from art.

"That's okay!" Cindy said.

"Hey Cindy, didn't I owe you some candy?" A voice called.

Night looked to see a girl with brown and silver hair looking at Cindy. She had curvy horns that were also silver, and she was wearing a grey sweater with blue arrow stripes.

"Oh, yeah!" Cindy said, getting up, "See-you guys!" she called, running off to the candy store. (Which was in the front office).

"So.. Have you heard about that dance that's coming up?" Bendy asked.

"Yeah," Night replied.

"Becca asked me to go to it.." Bendy mumbled, "I told her I was going with someone else, but I'm actually not."

Night didn't blame him for lying. If she were him, she would have done the same thing. I mean, it was **Becca.**

"But.. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me,"

Night froze. She couldn't dance! She couldn't socialize! She couldn't even talk to a new person without getting awkward- Let alone answer this question!

Night was going to reply, but no words came out of her mouth. Instead, P.N spoke.

"Oh, she would _love _to. Night was actually wanting to ask _you _to it,"

"U-Um.." Night didn't want to go to the party, but she didn't want to make Bendy feel bad, either.. And she wouldn't mind hanging out with him.

"I'll c-come," Night said, still shocked.

His face lit up, "Cool!" he said, "I think it's on Friday next week,"

Night was done with her food a few moments later, then got up to throw it away. She sat down on the floor and started doodling in her sketchbook.

She looked over to the lunch table to see Bendy talking to May. Night couldn't hear what they were saying, but May had a cold expression. Suddenly, May said something that must have alarmed Bendy, because his eyes narrowed and he leaned back a bit.

May winced as if she had misspoken, then started talking quickly, a mixture of guilt and worry in her eyes.

Bendy relaxed, but a worried look came across his face.

Night wondered what they were talking about.

_What did May say?_

No.. she didn't have time to worry about their conversation. She had to stress about the dance!

What would she wear? Were any of her friends coming? Was Becca going to be there? AND WHY DID BENDY ASK _HER_, OF ALL PEOPLE!?

"You look so calm right now," P.N said sarcastically.

"This is all your fault.." Night muttered.

"So now you're blaming me? None of this is my fault. In fact, it's yours. You confirmed that you were going to go to this dance. _You _are the one with a crush on Bendy. _You _are the one to blame. Now you sit in the stress that _you_ created and blame me for it?" P.N snapped.

_Maybe she's right.._ Night thought.

"You know, you could always just end your pitiful life," P.N said.

"_No!_ I'm not going to kill myself..!" Night said.

_I..I'll never do that.._ Night thought.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mrs Psycho and the fight

Chapter Six:

It was now fourth period, science. Becca, Cindy, and May were in this class with Night. Once the bell had rung, their teacher Candy rushed into the room.

No one knew Candy's last name, but some kids nickname her 'Ms. psycho'. She was very passionate about science, but to the point where she was crazy about it. Candy would often work on unknown mechanical inventions during class, and leave the room randomly. She was very unpredictable, but she was kind to Night.

"Ok I have some chemicals set up on your guy's desks. Just do what it says on the board and don't drink it," Candy said.

The uneasy class started following her instructions, and Candy left the room.

Night recognized the different chemicals on her desk and started mixing them in order.

In the main jar was water, or at least she thought it was. It could have been some other thing, because when Night added a clear red-ish liquid to it, it turned black.

Night looked up at what Candy had wrote on the board:

Add vial 1 to the beginning substance. Then add _half_ of vial 2 to it. After that, get a seperate container and mix vials 3 and 4.

When the separate container is done bubbling, add it to the begging container.

Lastly, add the other half of vial 2

When your done, DON'T DRINK IT!

I will tell you what you made when I get back to class.

(If it explodes, then you're cleaning it up!)

Night grabbed vial 2 and started pouring it into the black substance. Vial two had something white in it, and when she added it in, the main liquid turned grey.

After that, she took the separate container and mixed 3 and 4 to make a purple-yellow liquid. It seemed to have the texture of syrup.

It started fizzing and bubbling violently, but the tall sides of the container wouldn't let it spill.

While Night was waiting for it to die down, she suddenly heard a crash coming from behind her.

Turning around, she saw Carlos from her art period. He was staring at his desk with a look of surprise, which soon turned to panic. Meanwhile, his main substance started bubbling out of control. Everyone in the room was watching when the bubbling suddenly stopped.

A split second after that, there was an explosion, and Carlos fell backwards onto the floor. The explosion wasn't fiery. It was as if something had launched all of the chemicals out of the container at once.

A girl yelped and Carlos was drenched in the potion. None of it reached Night, though. Carlos squinted and groaned.

"I feel dizzy.." he said.

Then Candy walked in. She had a plastic pouch of what looked like blood, and her other hand was in her pocket.

"I thought I heard something," She said, the class turning to her.

"I-I'm really sorry teacher!" Carlos said.

Candy sighed, "It's always you,"

She was being awfully calm.. That worried Night.

"Why don't we have a talk in the hall?" she asked.

"I'm g-good.. I promise I won't do it again," He said.

She stared at him for a moment, then turned around.

"Clean up," She commanded, walking back to her desk.

When she reached the front of the classroom, she turned around to address the silent class.

"Get back to work, and don't make the same mistake he did," She said, "Which was pour in the separate mixture while it's still fizzing."

The students immediately got back to work while Carlos grabbed some paper towels.

When Night looked down, the surface of her separate mixture was still. She glanced at the mess Carlos had made, then decided to wait another 10 seconds before putting it in- just for good measure.

Once she slowly poured it in, the mixture turned a magenta color and a nice, fruity smell came from it.

Night smiled, wondering what the potion would do.

"What a gross pink," P.N muttered.

Night ignored her and waited.

Soon Candy Got back up from her desk and turned to the class.

"Now that almost everybody is done, who wants to know what you made?" she asked.

"I do! It smells nice!" Cindy chirped.

"You made a love potion!" Candy said, "A false love potion, that is. It won't work unless you add one more ingredient- but we wouldn't want students running around with that sort of power, would we?"

"What _is _the last ingredient?" Someone asked from the back.

"Oh, just a piece of DNA from the person you want to fall in love-" Candy abruptly stopped talking.

"Guys, you really don't want to use this on anyone. It's not as lovely as it seems.. 99% of the time it ends VERY badly," Candy said.

"How come?" Carlos asked, throwing away the paper towels he used to clean up.

"Let's just say it would make you _**kill**_ for love," Candy said

…

Candy had made everyone throw away their potions after class, but Night could have sworn she saw someone keep theirs.

Night decided not to tell anyone, though. She might be falsely accusing them.. And she didn't know them.

Anyways, Night was the hall walking to her fifth period, theater.

Night liked to watch plays, but acting made her so nervous. She felt like she could never remember her lines, or that she looked weird in front of the crowd.

Whenever she was on stage, she always froze or started tearing up for no reason. She didn't know why it happened, but it just did.

She stepped into the theater room. It was nearly as loud as the bus- everyone was either rough housing, gossiping, talking to the teacher, or climbing on the stage set. Night felt bad for the teacher- Ms. Tree. She could hardly contain the students, even when some of her helpers were giving orders too. There were only a few students, (Night included), who came in and sat down quietly.

Night sat down by Cindy and May. They didn't have assigned seats in this class- in fact, the only somewhat organized thing in theater were the scripts and roles the students played.

May nodded in greeting when Night sat down.

"Hi Night!" Cindy chirped.

"Hi," She replied.

Ms. Tree walked to the front of the room and took her microphone out, addressing the chaotic class.

"Everyone settle down!" She practically yelled, "I need you guys in your seats- we have a lot to cover today,"

Most of the students made their way to their seats, slowly filtering between the asils.

"Today we're gonna practice the songs- get your scripts please,"

Everyone began unzipping their backpacks and shuffling through them to find the script.

"Okay- let's start with Seize the day, page 17!"

Ms. Tree signaled to one of her student helpers at the computer, and the music started playing on the speakers.

Everyone quieted down and got ready to sing.

"Now is time to seize the day," All the students began to sing.

Night felt a bit uncomfortable singing this song- even though she was in a group. For some reason, she didn't like how cheerful it was.

"Make sure to remember where your echoes are" Said Mrs. tree over the music and singing.

"Stare down the odds," sang the boys in a low voice.

"And seize the day!" Sang the girls.

"Minute by minute," They all sang in unison, "That's how you win it,"

While Night was singing, P.N tried to plug her ears.

"We will find **da wae**!"

Ugh.. Night hated when that happened. Whenever this verse came, everyone said 'da wae' instead of 'the way'.

It drove Ms. Tree even more crazy, though.

Everyone kept on singing, "But let us seize the day!"

"Courage cannot erase our fear," The boys sang.

"Courage is when we _face _our fear," Night sang along with the girls quietly.

"Tell those with power, safe in their tower,"

"WE WILL NOT OBEY,"

Night noticed one girl sing the verse especially loud, and looked over to see none other than Becca.

As they kept singing, Becca caught Night's eyes and glared. Then she lifted her hand so that the backside of her hand was touching the bottom of her chin.

Making sure Night was still looking, she flipped her hand outwards- which meant 'F-you' in sign language.

Night knew this and looked away. She hadn't noticed Becca was in her theater class, since there were so many other kids.

"Now is the time to seize the day! Stare down the odds and seize the day!"

The class kept singing until the song was over..

"Okay, you guys were excellent! But you _still _have to work on that fifth verse! It's not 'da wae'! If you practice one way, you'll perform the same way. Now get into your groups from yesterday and practice your lines till the end of class," Ms. Tree said when they were done.

The students did as they were told.

Night didn't have to move, though. Her group was with Cindy and May, But halfway into their practice Becca came up to Night's group.

"Hey Night I want to join your group," Becca said.

"Um.. we don't need more people," She said.

"Well some people have groups of four, so I can-"

Becca was cut off by May, "Piss off, Becca. She said no."

Night was relieved when Becca stomped away.

"May! That was so rude!" Cindy exclaimed.

Instead of responding, May kept reading her lines.

…

Now it was 6th period, CCA. Night had Mr. Miller for this class. Mr. Miller was pretty cool, but Night thought that he punished students a _little_ too harshly when they misbehaved.

Night was walking in the halls when she realised two things:

Bendy was in this period- but so was Jax.

Night would have stopped walking if there weren't kids behind her. What had happened came rushing back to her- Bendy asked her to the fall dance at lunch, but May had also said something to him.

A thought struck her- did May let it slip that Jax had beaten her up?

That would be bad.. Especially if Bendy knew who Jax was! Then he would recognize him in class and they might fight and-

"Hey Night,"

Night nearly jumped out of her skin when Bendy greeted her.

"H-hi," Night responded under the chatter of the halls.

"Don't we have CCA together?" He asked.

"I think so.."

"Well then, here we are," Bendy said, turning into their classroom.

Night followed behind him.

When they were in the classroom, Bendy turned to her and was about to say something, but (with comical timing), someone pushed her forward from behind and she fell to the ground.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," Jax sneered, walking to his seat.

OW. Night's bruises and cuts started hurting from the impact with the floor- she hoped she didn't start bleeding like she had in math.

Night quickly got up with a grunt and re-adjusted her hair and hood to cover her face again.

Bendy was staring at her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," she lied.

He turned to shoot a cold look at Jax, who glared right back at him.

More students started filtering into the room when Night sat down. Only a group of girls were in the room when Jax had shoved her.

Once everyone was in and the bell rung, Mr. Miller walked into the classroom from his hall duty and went over to his computer. A moment later, the smart board turned on and instructions appeared on it.

"Everyone go to your assigned computers and follow these instructions," Mr. Miller said.

The students did as they were told, but as Night walked to her computer, she realized that Bendy was one seat away from her- and that he sat right next to Jax.

_Please don't fight,_ Night thought, _Please don't let Bendy know about Jax_.

As she logged in, she could nearly feel the tension in the air between them. But Night knew it wouldn't be long until Jax started teasing.

The instructions on the board read:

Log on to your computers and open your email. You should see the link I sent you. Open it and fill out the questions.

Once you are finished you can read, draw, or _quietly _play school-approved games.

P.N appeared beside Night when she opened her email, but floated over to Bendy.

"Sooooooo…" She said as the class started to get chatty, "Why the face?"

Bendy ignored her.

"Didn't that cup girl tell you about Jax?"

_Oh, no! _Night thought.

Bendy glanced at her for a second.

"Oh, you know, don't you?"

Bendy gave a slight nod.

"Then why aren't you shredding this guy?" P.N teased, "He's _right there_!"

Night made a coughing noise and glared at P.N.

But she kept going, "You could totally-"

Night raised her hand, "May I go to the bathroom?" she called to the teacher loudly.

Mr. Miller nodded and Night quickly got up.

For the first time in her life, Night was glad that P.N couldn't leave her. Once she was on the other side of the room, P.N re-appeared by her side.

Once Night was in the bathroom, she turned to P.N.

"Stop it," she said, "they're going to fight!"

"Exactly," P.N said, "Then Jax _might_ end up killing or badly hurting Bendy, and then you'll get all sad and finally kill yourself."

Night glared at P.N, then turned and walked back out into the halls.

Night's heart skipped a beat when she turned around a corner and saw Jax waiting in the hall. He must have also asked to go to the bathroom.. He looked up at her and smiled, his wolf ears going flat.

_Not again!_ Night thought, stopping in her tracks.

P.N snorted and erupted in laughter from beside her.

"I'm bored," Jax said, taking one step towards her.

Night glanced around. No one was in this hall, and all the doors to the classrooms were closed.

"Isn't school so _boring?_" He said, taking another step.

Night panicked and froze.

"I think it would be fun to start up some drama," Now he was walking towards her.

"Bendy sure seems protective of you- I wonder if I can get him in trouble.." Jax was only a few feet away now, and he stopped walking.

"What do you say?"

Finally, Night was able to move again. She bolted in the opposite direction of Jax, running as fast as she could despite being injured.

Jax ran after her, but slowly.

_Why isn't he running faster?_ Night panicked. Then she realized why when she turned around another corner.

She had run in the direction of one of the school's side exits.

Jax then started gaining on her, so she bolted out the door, hoping that someone would see her.

Night made it outside, but realized that no one was there. No one could help her now.. And she couldn't run back inside or around the school.

Night slowed to a stop. She was doomed.

"Idiot," P.N said, "Don't you have brains?"

"Hah," Jax said when Night turned around, "So much for going to the bathroom,"

He popped his knuckles and threw a punch at her, which landed on her eye.

P.N watched with satisfaction.

Pain seared through Nights body as Jax continued to beat her up. Soon she was on the ground being kicked again.

Looking up, she saw Jax wind up his fist for yet another blow, grinning. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

But nothing happened.

Looking up, she saw someone holding back his wrist. P.N made an angry hissing noise, but then looked to see who it was and smiled.

Jax whipped around to see Bendy- with a look of pure hatred in is eyes.

Jax simply smiled and said, "What? You want some, too?"

Bendy said nothing, but his face seemed to.. Melt? Jax reached for his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. Night couldn't tear her eyes away when Jax trust his arm at Bendy and slashed his gut. He yelled in pain, but lunged at Jax and knocked the blade out of his hands. The two tumbled to the ground and started fighting, P.N cheering for Jax.

Night was too shocked to speak, or even think. All she could do was take in what was happening. Then Bendy pinned Jax and started slugging his face.

That's when Night's brain started working again.

_I should get the teachers!_ She struggled to get up, pain shooting down her legs and arms. But Night was too weak, and stumbled back to the ground before she could take a step forward. She would have to wait it out..

The fight didn't last long because Bendy stood up and let Jax run away.

After Jax had run around the corner of the school, he turned to Night, bleeding.

"Night, are you alright?" He asked. Bendy was wincing in pain and had one hand on his stomach, which was bleeding.

When Night didn't reply, he said, "C'mon, let's get to the office."

…

Bendy had helped her walk through the halls until a student getting a drink saw them. She had fetched help and both of them went into an ambulance, where they were taken to the hospital to be treated. Night was given some medicine and support. Bendy, however, had been cut very deeply in the gut and needed to stay in the hospital to recover for an estimated 3 days.

Some police came in and questioned Night about what had happened, while the doctors contacted her foster parents.

Night told the police about the incident, and they contacted the school to tell the principal. Then they told her that Jax would pay the hospital fees and have three weeks suspension.

**((I know that Jax would probably be sent to Juvy for armed assault in real life, but I'm keeping the consequences low for the sake of the story))**

P.N had been muttering to herself the entire time, but Night didn't care. She wanted to know if Bendy was okay, but the nurses wouldn't let anyone visit him yet.

Once Night's foster parents had arrived, they were both angry with her. Karen- Night's mom- was freaking out about the hospital fees, while her dad was staring at her with the scariest look Night had ever seen.

Though when the doctor explained that Jax was covering the fees, Karen calmed down and her dad didn't seem too scary. Karen was still frustrated about having to take extra care of Night, though.

It was sundown when the whole thing was over and Night as back home.


	7. Chapter 7 - Visit

Chapter Seven:

It was Friday. Night woke up, blinking. But not to her alarm clock this time. In fact- the fall sun was up, sending soft rays of cold sunshine through her window. She stared at the dust that was floating in the sun rays. Everything was quiet except for the bird chatter outside. Why did she have such a bad feeling? Didn't something bad happen..?

Then memory came to her. Bendy was in the hospital, Jax was suspended, and Night's parents were letting her stay home from school for just today.

It had all happened so fast, she barely had time to let it register. Night hardly felt the pain in her body when she got up. She was thinking.

_First of all, why did Bendy help me? Why did Jax have a knife? Why was Bendy melting? Is he okay? Am I okay? Do the kids at school know about this? Are my parents still mad?_

Night closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Why did she feel so.. Peaceful? Accepting? Quiet? Sad? Empty? She couldn't find the word. She always got this feeling when something bad passed, or when she was done crying.

Night went downstairs and into the kitchen. She looked at the clock on the oven.

9:17 A.M. It was in between morning and afternoon- the time she usually woke up on the weekends. That meant that her foster parents were both at work, and she was alone in the house. Not even P.N was there at the moment.

Night sat down on the table chair. She didn't feel hungry right now.

_I should take some of my medicine_, Night thought when she saw her pill bottle on the counter. She popped open the cap and took out a pill. It was a pain-killing tablet with little beads inside. Going over to the sink, she took a sip of water and swallowed the pill.

What would she do all day? She would do some homework, but she didn't feel like drawing. Or listening to music.

_Ding!_ Night heard her phone go off, and checked it.

One new message from: May

Three new messages from: Cindy

Night read May's first.

M Night, are you okay? Your not here today, and word got around that Bendy and Jax had a fight, and that you were involved. Please text me back..

Night stared at the message. She didn't really feel like replying right now.. So she checked Cindy's.

C Hey Night! Where are you? Did you go on a fun trip? =D

C Someone told me you got hurt! Did something happen?

C Hewo?

Night sighed. She would tell them tomorrow..

All she could think about was Bendy. He had saved her, but now he would be in the hospital for three days.. She wanted to visit him, but she didn't have a car.

_How far is the hospital from here?_ Night wondered, _maybe I could walk there.._

She knew she shouldn't walk around town in the state she was in- but she decided she would anyways.

Night thought for a moment. The hospital actually wasn't that far from her house- and it was a big building, so she could probably find her way there easily.

Without anything else to do, Night went upstairs to get ready. Once she was dressed and ready to go, she decided to take a snack with her just in case she felt like eating again. Night grabbed her key to the house from her backpack and opened the door.

Luckily, it was the perfect temperature outside to take a walk. Night chose the general direction of the hospital and set off.

P.N still didn't appear beside Night the whole way, which confused Night. But she didn't worry about it too much.

The leaves on all the trees were starting to turn gold, red, and orange. There was a slight breeze that cooled Night off, and birds continued to whistle. There were hardly any cars on the road, and Night only saw one other person on the sidewalk who was jogging.

Before she knew it, Night was walking into the hospital. The lady at the front desk looked up at her.

"Hi, what do you need?" she asked.

"I would like to see a patient," Night said, "His name is Bendy.

"Okay, and what is your name and relationship with the patient?" she asked.

"My name is Night Shade, and I'm a friend."

"Okay, he's on the third floor in room 36,"

"Thank you," Night said, walking away.

She saw a sign that said 'ELEVATORS→' and got on, pressing button 3.

She waited and thought of what to say to Bendy.

_Ding!_

Night stepped off the elevator and the doors closed behind her. She walked down the hall until she reached door 36.

Night hesitated, then gave the door a soft knock.

"..Come in," Called a voice.

Night opened the door and peeked inside. Bendy was laying on a hospital bed, medical equipment surrounding him. His face lit up when he recognized her.

"Night, it's you!" he said, "Are you okay?"

Night nodded, "B-but are _you _okay?" she asked.

"My side kinda hurts, but I'm mostly bored," Bendy said, "The painkillers they put me on really work."

"Me too.. And I really wanted to say thanks.." She murmured.

"Oh, yeah. It's nothin'," Bendy said.

She looked up at him, "B-but it _is_ something..! Your in the hospital because of m-me,"

"Oh, no! It's not like that. It was my choice to do this, and it's worth it because you're okay, and hopefully Jax will back off," He said, "If you want someone to blame, you can blame him,"

He smiled, "Really, I'm okay,"

Night sighed, "Okay.. but.. C-can I ask why you were all melty?"

Bendy paused, "Oh.. yeah, that happenes when I get angry and stuff. It's part of being a demon," he explained.

"Speaking of which, isn't that ghost still around?"

P.N appeared when he said that, "Hey, lovers."

Night inwardly groaned. _Whyyyyy…_

Bendy ignored her comment, "So the doc said that I can get out of the hospital a day early if I take it easy," He said.

"Oh, that's good," Night said.

"I think the Fall Dance is on Wednesday next week, and today's Friday.." Bendy said, "So I can come, but I'll have to take the party easy too."

"O-oh, right. I forgot about that," Night said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a man dressed in a doctor's outfit came in.

"Sorry if I interrupted," he said, "but visiting times for this floor are over, and Bendy needs to have a check-up."

"Oh.. okay," Night said.

Bendy smiled at her, "Well, thanks for visiting me. I'll see you Monday, or maybe sooner."

Night smiled back, "Thank you, too. Bye,"

Night left the room, feeling a bit better. She even ate her snack on the walk back to her house.

…

It was about 11:30, and Night was back home now, thinking about what Bendy had said. He had seemed really bored, and Night wondered if she should get him something.

It was always nice to give someone a gift- especially if they were hospitalized.

But on the other hand, he would only be in there for two or three days.. And Night was low on money.

Night couldn't decide, so she went up into her room. Now she felt like drawing.

Getting out her sketchbook, Night grabbed a pencil and flipped to an open page.

"You know what you should draw.." P.N said, "Is-"

"Me killing myself, I know. You always say that," Night sighed.

"No, actually," P.N said, "This time you should draw Bendy a picture to give to him,"

Night stared at her. Had P.N actually said that?

Night had a bad feeling about P.N... Was she plotting something? It would make sense, given that she had been invisible for a while.

"I'm not going to do that.." Night said.

"Why not?"

"Because I feel like it's going to end bad."

"Your so narrow-minded," P.N said.

Night didn't reply.

"If only you weren't so stupid- then none of this would have happened, and it wouldn't be your fault that Bendy is in the hospital," P.N said.

"If you weren't stupid enough to throw that candy out the window, Jax wouldn't have beaten you up. Then May wouldn't have been a bad friend and snitched on you. Then you wouldn't have been beaten again, and Bendy wouldn't have had to save you. Now he's in the hospital, alone, in pain, bored out of his mind, and full of hate because of _you._"

Night felt herself tear up. P.N was right. This was all her fault.

"And now look at yourself, thinking that you have a place in this pitiful life of yours," P.N continued.

"You shouldn't go to that hospital ever again. Or the Fall dance. A worm like you doesn't deserve to go and you know it,"

"Thats why your life has no point. Because you can't accomplish anything that means something. You only cause others annoyance. You might as well just end your sad suffering now, before it's even more painful to you and your 'friends',"

Night was crying now. _She's right. She's so so right! _Night thought.

…

Night had cut herself. Again. It was 11:50 by the time she was done. Night had drawn a vent on the page, some blood getting on it and staining the paper.

Her parents usually got back home around 5:00, so she cleaned up the mess she had made.

Night felt tired. It was around lunch time, but she didn't want to eat. So instead she laid on her bed and closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 - Tension

Chapter Eight:

It was Saturday. Night didn't know what to do today. Then she remembered Cindy and May when her phone had an alert.

One new message from: May

Night read the message.

Night, are you okay? I haven't heard from you- please respond. M

Night sighed, then typed:

N Sorry for not responding.. I'm okay.

Then she went into Cindy's messages and typed:

N I'm not hurt, and sorry for not responding.

Night got another message from May right when she sent Cindy's.

Night, i'm glad you okay, but what the hell happened? M

N Jax.. He tried to beat me up again in 6th period..

N But Bendy saw him and came to help.

N Apparently he had a dagger, and Bendy got slashed in the stomach..**?** He's in the hospital now, but he'll be at school on Monday.

Damn.. Are you _sure _ur alright? M

N Yea

N I'm okay.

Then Night got a message from Cindy.

Oh. Well I was wondering if u and May wanted to come to my house at 1:00! C

N Okay, i'll check with May.

Ok! C

She typed to May:

N Hey, Cindy wants to see if we'll come to her house.

What time? M

N One

I can't come rn. M

N k

And so she typed to Cindy:

N She can't come, but I will.

OK! My mom will pick you up ? C

N See you there, then.

Bye! C

Night hung out with Cindy for about the rest of the day. Coloring, eating, talking, and simply hanging out with Cindy had cheered her up. Though her arms had started to bleed, and she had to steal some of their bandages in the bathroom.

Sunday had went more of the same. Night didn't really do anything besides catch up on homework, draw, listen to music, and argue with P.N.

But now it was Monday. Night once again rolled out of bed and got ready. Mondays, Mondays, Mondays.. The worst day of the week. That was something that everyone could agree on.

After Night took some pain-killers, she walked to the bus stop. She had arrived early this morning, and she noticed that the sky was darker and it was colder.

_Soon I'll be able to see the stars in the morning,_ Night reflected. It had happened last year, and she remembered sitting in the dark, her gaze turned upon the glittering stars.

The bus soon arrived, and Night got on.

May was sitting in the back again. She was usually quiet, but right now she was in a _heated_ argument with a smug-looking kid sitting across from her.

Night decided to sit in the seat in front of her, which was empty. She couldn't hear the argument very clearly, due to the noise of the bus.

Boys were blasting loud music on their speakers, and the other students were either yelling and screaming at each other, or trying to have a conversation, raising their voices to combat the surrounding noise.

Night simply listened to music. She had some aches and pains, but the medicine was actually working today, and everything felt a bit numb.

Apparently May was so deep in conversation that she hadn't noticed Night on the bus. So she pulled out her headphones and turned on her Lofi.

Night's favorite song was _First date_, by Frad. It was simple, predictable, and really calming. Night took some deep breaths and tried to relax.

_I bet so many people are going to ask me about the fight,_ Night thought.

Soon the bus got to school and Night headed to math, but when she was in the halls, she noticed a lot of people looking at her. Night lowered her head and hurried along. She was glad that Jax was suspended.

When Night got to class, she noticed that Bendy wasn't there yet.

_That's weird.. He's usually the first one here._

P.N appeared when Night sat down in her seat and got out her pencil. P.N didn't say anything, but she had a somewhat frustrated look on her face.

As students filtered into the classroom, Night saw Bendy come in. He was slightly limping, but he didn't seem to be in a bad mood, because he was smiling.

Becca got up and greeted him, flicking her cat tail.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Fine," Bendy replied curtly.

"I heard that Night put you in the hospital," She said.

"She didn't cause that," Bendy said, "And I'm fine now."

Bendy walked away before she could say anything else, but Becca followed him to his seat, which was only two spots away from Night's.

"But, like, now my brother Jax has to stay home," Becca said.

Bendy stared at her, "Jax is your _brother?_"

"Yea,"

"Well tell him to stay away, will you?"

"Yes, yes. I'll tell him," she said, nodding.

When Becca walked to her seat, she passed Night and gave her a murderous glare. Night didn't think she cared at this point. Becca was just so cringy, and it seemed that she couldn't do much to harm her.

Though Night looked at Becca's pink, eye-scorching backpack and noticed something dripping from it, as if something inside had spilled.

_Huh, _Night though, _I wonder what that is._

Class started, and went as usual. But near the end of class the teacher let Bendy go early so he could get through the halls quicker.

Now it was 2nd period, art. The teacher explained their new assignment- which was to create a replica of Starry Night with oil pastels. You had the choice to replace the trees or stars or moon with something else, though.

Night wasn't sure what to do, which was rare when it came to art.

_I hope i'm not getting an art block again,_ Night thought.

So instead Night drew a head base and started from there. Only a few minutes had passed when she realized that she had drawn a person with a grey hoodie, horns, and.. Dang it, she couldn't stop thinking about Bendy!

Luckily, P.N wasn't there to annoy Night and show Bendy her picture this time. So Night just kept drawing him, then started coloring. Now that she realized it- Bendy wore black and white. She didn't even have to use color. Night looked at the finished picture after she added the tail and was satisfied.

_Now what? _Night thought, _Would it be weird to keep it..? I mean, I'm proud of it… It was supposed to be an art assignment._

Night put the picture in her folder and put the folder in her backpack.

It was about midway into class now, and someone tapped her shoulder.

Night turned around to see a girl looking at her. The girl had red hair and freckles, blue eyes, dog ears, and a blue shirt on.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who was in that fight?" She asked over the chatter. Night nodded, and noticed a few people her glance towards her, listening.

"Oh, well why did those boys fight?" She asked, "Did the both like you? Cause that happened to my friend once,"

Night shook her head, "No..! They weren't fighting over me, I was just there when the fight happened.." Night cringed at the girl's idea of what happened.

"Huh. Well I heard that Jax's sister is gonna fight you,"

Night stayed silent. She didn't like gossip..

"Just warning. See-ya," The red-head walked off back to her friends.

Night sighed and got another piece of paper. Now she had an idea of what to draw..

…

Bendy had come over to chat with Night in art. It had went surprisingly well. Bendy talked about how so many people were asking about the fight, and wondering if he was doing better. Night mostly listened, but mentioned the red-headed girl too. Later Becca had come to interrupt them, though.

Bendy ended up going to the bathroom to get away from Becca, so she started talking to Night instead. (Well, it was more threatening than it was talking).

Anyways- Night was in 3rd period now, Language Arts with Mr. Rane. The class was reading today, but Night didn't really mind. Night didn't read for fun, but she didn't hate it either. Mostly because the class took turns reading each page. It confused Night why students were so eager to read aloud. Or why people like to perform on stage, for that matter.

Echo, her seat partner, seemed especially tired today. She kept putting her head down, yawning, and rubbing her eye sockets.

Though when class ended and Night was in the halls walking to her next class, she saw a letter with a blue heart on the front sticking out of the side pocket of Echo's backpack.

_I wonder who that's from or for.. _Night thought, _I wonder if Echo went on a date last night, haha._

Then she remembered the Fall dance coming up. _It's this Wednesday, right? _

Then a realization hit her. She didn't have _any_ dresses! Or jewelry or _anything_ decent! Night nearly stopped in the hallway.

What would she do? Night didn't have much allowance left.. Not enough to buy a dress! Her 'mom' definitely wouldn't help, either. It would be too much to _make_ her own, and she would probably mess up on it anyways.. She wouldn't try to steal anything, either.

Another thought struck her. _Don't you have to bring flowers or something to fancy things like this? _That's what they did in the movies.. But maybe that was just the movies.

Would her friends help her out? Night couldn't and wouldn't imagine May in a dress.. But maybe Cindy had one. Yes, she would ask Cindy today after school.

Relieved, Night continued walking to her fourth period science. She was always nervous when headed to this class. You simply never know what to expect when it comes to her teacher, Candy.

Night swam among the stream of children and went into the classroom. She noticed that the kids who were passing by Candy's room always avoided it.

Candy wasn't in the room yet, but Cindy was. Cindy waved at her and smiled. Night smiled back and took a seat. There was no writing on the board today, but Night thought she saw a stain of… Blood? She shivered.

Night pulled out her pencil- and Olivia, one of the smart kids, walked up to her. Olivia had long, wavy black hair and glasses. Little fangs poked out of the sides of her mouth, and she had small horns, too. Olivia was smart and shy, but she was known to snap at people under pressure.

_Or maybe that was only a rumor, _Night thought.

She was wearing a pastel pink sweater and jeans, a nervous expression on her face.

"H-Hi," Olivia said, "Um.. I heard you saw a big fight,"

"Yes.." Night said.

"Um, I just wanted to know why they were exactly fighting.. I mean, you don't have to.." Olivia trailed off.

_She's definitely not used to gossip, _Night thought, _but then again, neither am I.._

"Well, Jax was teasing Bendy a lot.. And then when I went to the bathroom Jax followed me and tried to, um. Beat me up. But-"

"Oh! Are you okay? I hear Jax is a really mean guy,"

Night was surprised at Olivia's sudden concern.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay," She said, "Anyway-"

Night was cut off yet again when Candy stomped into the room, fire in her eyes. The entire class fell silent, and some kids, including Olivia, rushed back to their seats.

Candy stared at Night's classmates one by one with the most murderous look in her eyes. Finally, after an excruciatingly long silence, she said, "Which one of you thought it would be funny to steal everything from my weapons closet?"

The frightened students looked around at each other with terror in their eyes. No one spoke up.

"I _KNOW _that it was someone in this period.." Candy said.

No one uttered a single word.

After a moment of silence, she said, "Is that how it's gonna be, then? Very well. If no one speaks up, one of you will die today,"

"Oh my god..!"

"She wouldn't... No, she would.."

"W-who was it..?"

"N-no..!"

Multiple scared whimpers and comments erupted from the class. It got louder and louder as student's panic grew worse. It looked as though some of them were about to scream. Night tried to stay calm herself. She didn't dare look at her insane teacher. Night knew that she didn't do it, but she didn't want to be blamed, or killed. Night's breathing got faster too, as she thought of how far Candy would go just to see who had stolen-

Night's thoughts were interrupted when the intercon beeped.

"Mrs. Candy, could you come down to the office?" said the office lady.

Everyone was silent.

Candy stared at the students once more, then said, "If anyone tries to leave, you'll die. Don't bother to call the police."

With one last burning look, Candy left the room. After about 5 seconds, Carlos ran over to the door. "I'll keep watch, you guys think of a plan," He said.

Immediately, everyone started talking. Night was confused for a second- why did everyone know what to do? But then she remembered. There was one time in class when Candy had gotten angry, (Not as angry as she was now, but enough to make the students worry), and the next day when Ms. Psycho wasn't there, everyone started brainstorming a plan in case she went crazy on them.

Now was the time to put that plan into action. The only problem was that Night hadn't been listening when her classmates were discussing, so she wasn't sure what to do. And it didn't seem like their plan would work anyways, considering how their debate was going.

"That wouldn't work- and we can't call the cops!"

"But she can't just kill us all, and if we escape all at once-"

"See? She's even got the window trapped!"

"It's like she was plotting this for days.."

Night looked over at Olivia. She was deep in thought, a puzzled look on her face. _Olivia would probably help this situation, _Night thought. Night had never really feared death until now.

"Wait!" Olivia shouted, "I think I have a plan!"

Everyone stopped talking and turned to her.

"But for it to work, I-I need to know who actually stole her weapons, and I promise that I won't tell,"

No one spoke up.

"C'mon, please?" Cindy said.

"GUYS!"

Night jumped when she heard Carlos from the door.

"Sorry to interrupt-" he said, "But I can hear _Candy _screaming right now,"

Everyone scooted a bit closer to the door and listened, Night included. Night _could _hear her insane science teacher yelling. It seemed to be a scream of rage. By now a few people were looking into the hall. Night only caught a glimpse of what happened next.

She saw Candy run out of what was probably the front office, with two policemen chasing her. Soon enough, one of them tasered her, and she fell to the ground. Once that was over, the police dragged her away and the sound of sirens soon followed.

Then, the school principal walked around the corner and headed towards the classroom. Everyone quickly got in their seats in time, and the principal entered the room cautiously.

"Students.." He said, "Are you okay?"

"Yep!" Cindy said, "How about you?"

"We are NOT okay!" Carlos said over her, "Our teacher just threatened to _kill us_ for a 'crime' that none of us committed!"

The principal sighed, "I suppose this situation was worse than I assumed.. Don't worry though, your safe now. The police have Candy taken care of."

"Why didn't you fire her earlier?" Olivia asked.

"Well, each time I called her down to talk with her, she always gave me a coffee. Apparently it was drugged with something that made me forget what I was doing. Last time I talked with her, my assistant noticed it happening and told me a while later. Then we investigated her room and came across her weapons closet, and took everything in it. Candy is a completely unacceptable teacher, and will be in prison for an expected 70 years," He said.

"As for you, until we find a new science teacher- which will be soon, you will all spend this period outside."

A few students cheered. This meant that the would basically have the period to do whatever they wanted. Night sighed in relief- Candy was finally gone.


	9. Chapter 9 - Doubt

Chapter Nine:

Right when the principal was done talking, the bell for fifth period had rung. So Night was walking through the halls to Theater. Though on her way, some kids were chasing each other through the halls and didn't see her. One of them pushed her over while running and Night fell to the ground.

"Sorry-" The kid who had knocked her called, still running.

The kids still in the halls walked around Night, and she quickly got up, dusted herself off, then kept walking. She felt her arms bleeding a bit, but not enough to notice.

Night soon got to the theater room and walked inside. The events of science still disturbed her. Candy was gone.. But Night had a feeling she would come back. That insane fox would find some way to escape the prison.. But she snapped back into reality when Cindy tapped her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Cindy asked.

"Um.. yes?" Night replied, puzzled.

"But your sleeves are all red! Do they do that a lot?"

Night glanced down at her arms to find them bleeding. Uh-oh, apparently it was worse than she thought. But Cindy was still looking at her for an explanation.

"W-we were doing something in science and I spilled red food dye on it," she lied, hoping that would satisfy Cindy.

It did. "Okay!" she chirped, skipping off to May, who had just come in.

Luckily, there were two doors in the theater room that led to the rest of the school, so Night slipped out through the one that no one was using and made her way to the bathroom. When she was in, Night went into the stall to change her bandages. P.N. appeared but didn't say anything. It made Night uncomfortable when she did that. She couldn't read her expression..

When Night was done she flushed the bloodied bandages down the toilet and walked out. Another girl was washing her hands, so Night did too. The bell rang when she was putting the paper towels in the trash, and Night hurried back to theater.

When she walked in everyone was still chattering and goofing off. Night went to her seat where her tattered, old backpack was. She really needed to get a new one- the nets that held pencils on the sides of the backpack were torn up and useless. _Just like me, _Night thought. Cindy was there talking to May.

"There you are, Night!" Cindy greeted.

"Hi," Night responded, sitting down, "Do you guys.. Know what we're doing?" Night had assumed that Mrs. Tree had already explained.

"Nope," Cindy said, "But here comes Mrs. Tree!"  
Night followed her gaze and saw Mrs. Tree walking to the front of the room, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Class!" she shouted into her microphone, "I have got to talk to you guys!"

The rowdy students quieted down some, and most of the got back to their seats.

"We have a problem," Mrs. Tree continued, "Someone keeps putting gum on my desk, and I need it to stop."  
A few kids looked around at each other, but no one spoke up.

"Just.. Please stop," She said, "Anyways, today we're receiving scripts. Some of you won't get one, due to the school's budget."

_I hope I'm one of those people, _Night thought. She didn't want to have a big part- in fact, she didn't want to be on a stage at all.

But to her dismay, a student helper came straight to Night and handed her a script.

"U-um.. can I trade people scripts?" Night asked.

The girl shrugged, "Yeah, I guess," she said before walking off.

_Phew._

Night waited until the student helpers were done handing out scripts. May received one, but Cindy didn't. "Just practice," Mrs. Tree said.

Night looked down at her part. "Princess Zoey".

_That's a lead part! _Night thought, _I CAN'T play this!_

"Huh, I got 'Traveling merchant'" May said.

Cindy looked a bit sad, "Why don't I get one?"

"Here, Cindy, I don't want mine," Night said, handing it to her. There was no way Night was going to play that.

"Ooh, i'm a princess!" Cindy exclaimed, "Thats cool!"

Night smiled, win-win.

Theater was boring for Night, since she didn't have anything to do. so she pulled out her sketchpad and started to draw a cute cat.

Then, Becca approached her. Night sighed and put away her sketchpad by the time Becca was talking.

"Night," she said in a bratty and I'm-trying-to-be-intimidating voice, "I don't know if you heard, but I'm going to fight you."

Night _had _heard. This morning in art that dog girl had warned her.

"Ok," Night said. She honestly wasn't scared of Becca.. She was just so.. Braindead, really.

"Meet me if the field after school today, and i'll _tear you apart!_ If you don't come then your a coward!"

"I'm good," Night said simply. May came up behind her to watch.

"Coward- you know you can't beat me!" Becca screeched.

Night looked at her, "Yeah, whatever.."

Becca stomped her foot and spun around, walking back to her seat.

"That was entertaining," May commented, "Nice keeping your cool."

"You should go," P.N said, "You know you could easily teach her a lesson. I wouldn't normally say that- but she's made of twigs, so even a weakling like you could do it. Then she'll leave you alone."

Night shook her head. That would only get her in trouble.

…

Theater had went by fast, and now it was sixth period, CCA. Bendy was in this class with her, and so was Jax, but he was still suspended.

As Night walked through the halls, she thought.

_He was suspended for three weeks, _Night thought, _It would have been six if he hadn't paid the hospital fees._

He would be back in a few days, Night knew. The thought made her shudder. He would either back off, or bully her even more- but be more careful about it. Night had a strong feeling that he would choose the second option. But for now, Night focused on getting to class. She found her room and walked inside, looking up at the projector. The board said to 'grab a pencil and be at your seat.'

Night did that. There were four seats at Night's table. Bendy sat across from her, Jax sat next to him, and another girl named Aster sat next to Night.

Aster was a brown deer that loved flowers. She was sweet and quiet, but hated when other people were being bullied. She also loved Christmas. Aster was there with a pencil ready when Night sat down.

Soon Bendy came in, slightly limping. Night _still_ felt a bit guilty about Bendy going to the hospital.

"Hi Night," He said when he sat down.

"Hi," Night said, slightly blushing.

"I heard something happened in your science class," he said in a worried tone. Night remembered Candy..

"Y-yeah, Candy was arrested."

"Really? On the spot?"

She nodded, "It was scary.."

"Must have been.." Bendy murmured, "I'm glad you- er, no one got hurt."

Night glanced at him, then looked away, nodding.

"So how have you been, besides that?" Bendy asked as he reached down to get a pencil from his backpack.

"G-good," she lied, "How about you?"

Night felt her face heating up. _Why do I have to be so awkward..?_

"I've been recovering super well," he said, "and I just got a donation for my cartoon business, so that's awesome."

Night had forgotten he owned a business.

She thought of how to reply. _I don't want to act like I want in on his money, but I want to say good job.. What will I say after that? How will he reply? I hate socializing!_

"That's cool," She said.

Bendy smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Miller started addressing the class.

"Everyone, get out your packets, too. I forgot to put that on the board. We're taking notes today," he said.

Students muttered complaints as they pulled out the colored papers.

"Turn to page six," Mr. Miller instructed.

P.N had disappeared, Night realized. _She really hates Bendy_.

The teacher turned on a slide and the class filled in some blanks. It was pretty easy, since everything you had to write down was bolded on the slide. Night got a warm feeling when she was in the same room as Bendy. Her stomach fluttered every time he spoke, and her heart jumped when he looked at her.

Night knew that she liked him, and he probably liked her back..

But she didn't know why.

_Maybe there doesn't have to be a reason, _Night thought, _Maybe I don't have to be completely alone anymore.._

Night blinked slowly, then continued listening to Mr. Miller. The rest of the period went by pretty fast.

The five minute bell rang and everyone began chattering as they cleaned up.

Night was waiting by the door to exit in the back of the line when P.N said, "You'd better stay away from that disgusting beast."

"We both know you can't be separated from me," Night said.

P.N hissed, "No, idiot! I mean Bendy- you don't deserve a popular kid. Actually, you don't deserve anyone! Unless it was someone abusive and cruel. That would do," she spat venomously.

Night lowered her head. Maybe P.N was right.. She was wasting her time. No- _his _time.

She really didn't want to deal with P.N right now.

"I can't believe he invited you to that _stuipid _party. You know why he did that?"

Night looked at P.N. "I bet that he was dared. All the cool kids in school don't go to school-arranged events. If he actually liked you, he would invite you to some party with alcohol and no teachers around,"

Night lowered her head again, and her eyes decided to start leaking tears.

"Cry-baby," P.N spat, "You know it's true, Bendy doesn't like you at all. I mean, can _you _give me a good reason why someone like him would like a _nobody?_"

Night opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. P.N floated down to meet her in the eyes.

"You. Are. Nothing," P.N said slowly.

"That's not true!"

Startled but still crying, Night recognized Bendy's voice. _He can't see me crying! _Night thought. So she hurried to the front of the messy line, just in time for the bell to ring. P.N floated along behind her, shooting a smirk at Bendy on her way out.

…

It was homeroom. But Night was currently in the girl's bathroom. She had checked in with her homeroom teacher and then asked to go to the bathroom, planning to stay there until school ended. She had brought her back pack in with her.

P.N was invisible, but Night knew she was watching her cry. What P.N said made sense. It always did. Whenever Night felt this sad, she tended to imagine herself dying. Jumping off a cliff or building would always be quick and painless, and Night already knew where the school's roof access door was. _May wouldn't be too sad if I was gone- she's tough,_ Night thought, _and Cindy wouldn't understand. But no one else would notice.. Or care._

Night thought that Bendy would be heartbroken, but if P.N was right, he would probably just feel a little guilt. _He.. He is a demon, after all.._

Night got quiet as someone entered the bathroom. She heard high-heels clacking, as well as some others following behind. Night saw from under the stall door, four pairs of shoes. _Those High-heels must be Becca's,_ Night thought, _Maybe she's skipping school with some friends._

Homeroom was a good time to skip, considering that sometimes the attendance for some students wouldn't go through. Even if Becca was caught, Night knew that the principal wouldn't punish her. Becca was the principal's daughter, after all.

The four girls began gossiping as they pulled out make-up kits and started to apply sparkly colors to their faces.

"Ew, why would you use _green?_" Becca asked one of the girls.

"Just wait, it'll look good in a sec," another girl replied.

"O.M,G, did you guys hear that Kyler just broke up with Samantha?" another voice said.

"Where did you hear that, Karen?" Becca asked.

_Karen is my "mom's" name, too, _Night thought.

"Samantha _herself_ texted me about it- look, she even has screenshots!" Karen replied.

"O.M.G! I can't believe Kyler would do that!" A fourth voice said.

"Do you think he _cheated?_"

"I bet, his latest snapchat has a pic of him and-"

"Who's in that stall?"

Night quickly wiped away her tears and adjusted her hair, picking up her backpack and flushing the toilet to make it seem like she was using the bathroom. Then she took a breath and walked out, meeting the judging gazes of four girls.

Night smiled nervously and looked for a place to wash her hands, but there were three sinks and all of them were occupied by the girl's make-up. _They'd make fun of me if I didn't wash my hands, _Night thought.

She scooted by one of the sinks and began to awkwardly wash her hands as quickly as possible. Night could handle Becca, but not four Beccas.

"You're still going to fight me," Becca said.

Night shook her head and got some paper towels.

"The whole school is gonna be there to watch, and if you don't come then _everyone _will know you're a coward," said Karen.

_Not that anyone knows me in the first place, _Night thought.

"Don't you talk?" Said Becca again.

Night finished drying her hands and met Becca in the eyes, but before she could speak, Becca must have noticed her tear steaks on her face.

"Hah, you're so overwhelmed that you've been crying! What a _cry baby!" _She sneered.

_Cry baby. _P.N's words echoed in her head.

"Hate to say I told you so," P.N said, appearing beside Night.

Night let out a frustrated breath and pushed past the girls, walking back to her homeroom. It was probably only ten more minutes until the final bell of the day rang. P.N followed her through the halls in a lying down pose with her head propped up with her hands.

"Becca's pretty stuipid, but even _she _can see the truth about you.." P.N remarked, "Why not teach her a lesson? She invited you to, with the fight n' all."

Night shook her head yet again, turning a corner, "I told you, that would only get me in trouble..!"

"And..?"

"And I don't want to _be _in trouble!"

P.N sighed and disappeared when Night walked into her classroom.

To her relief, the class was rowdy and the teacher was gone, probably taking a bathroom break. But when Night made it to her seat, she spotted a small crowd gathering around two boys. Mark, a brute-like kid Night recognized from around the halls, and.. Hydro? Yes, it was Hydro.

Mark was grinning at Hydro as he towered over him. Hydro wasn't meeting his gaze. Mark's smile reminded her of Jax's.

"Got nothin' today?" Mark asked in a deep voice.

Hydro didn't do anything. Night assumed Mark was asking for money. She noticed that Hydro was clenching his fists. Mark gave Hydro a little shove.

The class had gone silent by now. Only a few students, including Night, were in their seats. The crowd was getting bigger, and Night couldn't see well from her spot.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, the teacher was at the doorway of the classroom. "What's going on here?"

Mark looked up as the kids started going back to their seats. "Oh, nothing. Just having a chat.."

The teacher glared at Mark, "A chat that deserves an audience?"

"Whatever," Mark mumbled, going back to his seat. Hydro put his clenched fists in his pockets and walked back to his seat, too.

It was only about two minutes that the class chatted until the bell rang.

Night headed out the door, avoiding Mark just in case. But he didn't seem to even notice her. P.N floated beside her as Night made her way to the buses. Night's bus was late today, so she stood not far from where it usually parked.

Then, Echo from her language art class hurried up to her.

"Hey, Night.." She greeted, "I-I'm moving to a different school and I won't be here tomorrow.."

"What?" Night asked, disappointed, "Which one?"

"Water Oak high," Echo replied, "I'll miss you.."  
"Me too.." Night said. Echo hugged her and then walked to her bus, turning back to wave goodbye.

"Abandoned," P.N said, "Just like you deserve to be."


	10. Chapter 10 - Help!

Chapter Ten:

The bus ride home was uneventful, but as Night stepped off the bus, she had a paranoid thought. _What if Jax is waiting around the corner to beat me up again? _

So she turned corners carefully, and checked every corner and shadow just in case. But she didn't run into Jax.

Night got home and used her house key to unlock the door. Night's foster dad was always home when she got off school, but he was stuck to his chair in the living room, constantly watching TV. Karen only got home around five, and six was when they ate dinner. Night usually stayed in her room until 4:40-ish, then she went out to cook some ramen. Then she would take it into her room and watch anime on her phone, or just draw.

Night's house was one-story, and it was unsettlingly clean. Karen loved to clean things. The house almost always smells like bleach and if anything was out of place, Karen would blame it on Night. _At least she leaves _my _room alone, _Night thought.

She interacted with her foster parents as little as possible, because they made her anxious and scared. Night reached her room and began to draw, listening to lo-fi and thinking.

There was one foster family that she loved. She had only been with them for a year, but they were _amazing. _They had introduced her to ramen, cared for her, given her her own phone, included her in holidays, offered her her first piece of candy… and so much more. It was a family of four. A dad, a mom, a little brother, and an older sister. They also had a cute dog named Nex, a border collie that knew so many tricks. They were all kind to her, complemented her art, gave her space but still loved her, and they had given Night her first real holidays.

Night's heart ached for them, and she decided to draw Nex. He was so cute.

Soon Night checked the time. It was 4:35, so she went out and grabbed some ramen. Night's foster dad was watching a football game, and he kept yelling when the score changed, startling Night each time. She quickly heated up the ramen and hurried to her room, where she turned on some anime and ate. Though as she was scrolling through her phone, huddled up in her blanket, she saw something new. It was a trailer for "Bendy and The Ink Machine- Short Stories"

Night clicked on it. She knew that Bendy was starting an animation business early, but she hadn't expected it to start any time soon!

The trailer was in black-and-white, and it showcased a cute small version of Bendy with a bow tie and gloves. A few funny scenes made Night smile. '**Coming next winter**'

Night really liked him.. But how could she ever deserve or be good enough for someone like him?

She sighed and decided to go to bed early.

…

In the morning, Night got up and went to her bus stop, P.N following her. Again, no one was there. The bus soon roared around the corner and picked her up. She found a seat by May in the middle of the bus. May didn't seem okay, but Night assumed she was tired. She probably didn't want to be bothered about it, anyways..

The bus ride was uneventful, May was on her phone and Night doodled in her sketchbook.

When they got off the bus Night walked into the school. She was early, and there were students roaming around and talking in groups. Night walked to the far wall and sat down, sketchbook still in hand. Night started to doodle on a blank page.

"You know what," P.N said, "I've been thinking about you and Bendy."

Night looked at her, and P.N asked, "What do you think will happen if you somehow become his girlfriend?"

Night thought for a second. She imagined a happy life in a good house with him, each day getting better than the last.

"Because I think that not only will he realize that you're a worthless and needy wimp, but he'll probably think you're a gold digger, too." P.N said.

Night shook her head, "I.. Won't ask him for much."

"How do you know that? I think I know you better than you know yourself. You'll think you're being grateful, but you're so weak that he'll constantly feel bad for you, and give you more and more until he is also nothing. Night, you are a black hole to everyone around you."

Night felt her eyes stinging with tears. She didn't want to cry now.

P.N got closer. "Or maybe your depression will infect him, and he'll get sadder and sadder every day," She hissed, eyes narrowing, "and one day he'll give up, and end his life. It will all be your fault."

Night's eyes started flowing then.

"Or maybe _you_ will be the one to end your pitiful life, and leave him grieving for you. Maybe he wouldn't be able to bear the thought of losing you. And once you die," She grinned, "He'll live the rest of his life in a spiral of misery, sorrow, and fear."

Night hunched down and let out a small sob. Suddenly, the thought of being with Bendy seemed hopeless. P.N let out a satisfied chuckle.

Some red dripped out of the badges on the side of her face. It wasn't blood. No, it was depression. Night's negative feelings seemed to liquify and settle in her right eye. That was the best way to explain it, at least. There was also yellow, which was insanity. But that did not drip when Night was sad. (At least, it wasn't supposed to).

She knew that she should go into the bathroom and clean up, but Night was shaking. She just wanted to sink into the floor.

Her sadness was immediately sparked into adrenaline when she heard a familiar voice say, "Night?"

_no no No NO NO NO! _Night thought.

"Speak of the devil," P.N muttered to Bendy, "She's currently going through a mental breakdown, come back later! Or never, would be fine!"

Bendy shot a frustrated look at P.N and sat down in front of Night, putting a hand on her shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, she looked up, trying not to look like a mess.

"OH HI BENDY," she said quickly, her voice cracking.

"Nailed it," P.N commented.

"Night, what happened?" Bendy asked. "Your- your eye!" He exclaimed.

"OhDon'tMindThat! I PromiseIt'sNotBlood-" She said, getting up. Bendy got up too, and helped her to the bathroom. Night turned red because he had his arm across her back.

He waited outside while Night washed her face as quickly as possible. She covered her eye with her hair best she could.

When she got out, Bendy was slightly dripping with ink, a worried look on his face.

"You're overwhelming him! Bet he'll get sader~!" P.N sang.

Night didn't know what to say.

"Night, why were you crying? What was that stuff in your eye?" Bendy asked, inspecting her face.

"Um.. I.." Night's gaze fell to the ground. She couldn't explain. She didn't want to look at his eyes. They were so sad.

Bendy sighed, "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

That's when he hugged her.

Night stood there, not quite registering what he just did. Then her face turned very red.

"Th-thanks," She muttered.

"UGHHHH," P.N groaned, frustrated, "You two are _DISGUSTING!_"

They both ignored her.

"Um.. I guess the bell will ring soon.." Night muttered, lowering her head.

"I guess.." Bendy said, as Night turned to walk back to her backpack.

"You can come to me if you need any help," He said, smiling kindly.

Night nodded and made her way to her spot nervously. Did everyone see that? Was that group of girls whispering about her? Night put her hands in her pockets and got her backpack just in time for the bell to ring.

First period, math.

Night hoped that she didn't worry Bendy too badly. A lot of kids in this school have problems wrong with them. For an example, Echo had coughed up blue glowing flowers one day in language arts. Night's problem was more violent, however, and she worried that she might scare off people if they saw it. She sighed and walked into her classroom.

There was a lot of writing on the smart board, and Night read it when she sat down.

We are starting big group projects today. You have the week to complete a slide about how math will help you in the real world. Get in groups with 3 or 4 people, no more and no less. Make sure to share the slide with me when you are finished!

There was a list of requirements and the teacher's email address below that. _Group projects, _Night thought, _Maybe I can join Bendy again? _Night prayed that Becca wouldn't show up again like last time. _Why wouldn't she? _Night thought.

The class was already beginning to get into groups. Night stood up again, and spotted Becca walking towards Bendy.

She hesitantly started towards them.

"Um. I dunno if we should be parteners _again._." Bendy was saying as Night approached.

"It's not like we're breaking any rules! Besides, if we were, I'm a troublemaker anyways," Becca said as she lifted one leg and put her shoulders up, smiling.

Night could see Bendy trying not to cringe.

Becca's ears went flat when she saw Night.

"Oh, it's _YOU,_" She snarled, stomping her foot. "I'M already Bendy's partener, and it's just going to be ME and HIM this time!"

P.N made a vomiting noise behind her.

Night thought she should back out. As much as she wanted to be with Bendy, Night knew Becca wasn't going to make anything easy. Besides, what P.N had said this morning was probably true.

"Uh.. Okay.." Night muttered.

But then she regretted it. Being partners with Bendy wouldn't be too bad, would it?

"A-actually, she said we can make groups of three.." Night said.

"Yeah, I think we should team up," Bendy commented.

"But Bendyyyyy!"

"You don't have to be in our group, Becca" Bendy said, clearly losing his patience.

Becca was silent, then groaned. "FINE!"

Night walked over to the computer charging station as Bendy tried to find a table to sit at. She picked out three computers and carried them to the table.

"_NIGHT!" _Becca screeched when she set them down on the table, "You didn't get me my _SPECIAL COMPUTER_!"

Oh, right.. Night had forgotten that her dad, the principal, had put a pink computer in all Bacca's classrooms upon her demand.

"Can't you get it?" Bendy asked.

"_No_, my feet hurt!" Becca pouted, "But _you _could get it for me, right..?"

"I got it.." Night mumbled, taking one and trading it for the eye-sore.

She set it on Becca's desk and logged into her own computer, realizing she had made a mistake.

"I'll invite you guys to my slide," Bendy volunteered, clicking his computer. "Uh.. what are your guy's e-mails?" he asked, turning it to face them.

Night typed up her email and clicked enter. Becca did the same, then asked, "You want my phone number too? We can text!"

"Im good!" Bendy said immediately.

"OK! FINE!"

Soon they were all on the same slide and started their project.

After a bit, P.N gave Night the look.

"Whatever you're going to do, don't do it!" Night whispered.

P.N smiled and said, "eenie, meenie, miney, mo!"

Then, she plunged into Night's computer.

_Noooo! _Night thought. P.N was possessing her computer now. She could do anything on there! Night watched as her mouse moved to the top of the screen and opened a new tab. P.N typed "Middle finger" and went to images.

Night desperately tried to move the mouse, or stop P.N.

Just as she was about to paste the image onto Bendy's slide, Night shut her computer.

But it did nothing. Night glanced at Bendy's computer as she pasted it onto his slide as Night.

Bendy glanced at her with a face, then saw that her computer was closed. "Th-that wasn't me!" Night said.

Bendy deleted the image and said, "It's okay. I didn't know P.N could manipulate computers, though."

Night opened her computer again and P.N slid out of it. Night immediately sprayed her with water. P.N hissed and disappeared.

"OH. MY. _GOD_!" Becca said, "TEACHERRRRR! NIGHT JUST _SPRAYED ME_ WITH WATER!"

_That was nowhere near you.. _Night thought

Mrs. Smith looked up from her desk and glared at Becca, then went back to writing something.

Becca made a pouting noise and crossed her arms.

Night sighed and logged into her computer again, going back onto her slide.

The rest of the class period went by slowly, until the bell for second period rang. Night walked to art slowly, and Bendy silently walked beside her.


	11. Chapter 11 - A new friend

_Bendy's P.O.V_

All his life, something felt wrong. Like a missing puzzle piece to who he was. Bendy had some sort of gap or hole in his soul.

He had tried to fill it by doing various things- it started by accomplishing small goals like befriending someone or making something, but escalated into much more. Now he had started a business. Now he was the all-A's student at the top of his class. But no matter what he did, it didn't satisfy the unknown need.

That was, until he saw Night. The moment Bendy saw her something clicked. He felt _alive_. He didn't know why, or how, or if Night felt the same way, but it felt right to be by her side. (Probably cause this is a fanfic-)

Speaking of which, he was by her side now, walking to Art. Becca had been more of a nusuince than usual the last period, and it was a relief to be waking to art now.

Bendy slowed in the halls to let Night walk through the doorway first. The art room was chatty as usual, and the noise increased as more students entered the room. P.N was whispering something to Night. Stupid ghost made him frustrated. Why did he have to make her life so hard? Bendy contained his anger, though.

The pair took their seats on opposite sides of the classroom, and Mrs. Brooks walked to the front of the room to address the class.

"Catch-up day! Same as usual- if you're finished do free art." she announced. Bendy's classmates began to pull out papers and such. He did the same, but his brain went into auto-pilot, thinking about this morning. What had happened to Night? Her eye was dripping some red liquid. It was too dark to be blood, though. Maybe she had an eye infection? Bendy knew that many attendees at the school had some sort of magic or strange body mutations. After all, he was made of ink and didn't have a neck.

But it bothered him. She seemed really unstable and almost in pain. Had P.N. done that? The thought made him worried. If P.N. _could _do something like that at school, what could she do when Night was alone? Bendy glared at his paper and gripped his pencil.

He wondered if he could change seats closer to Night, just to keep an eye on her. Bendy thought about it for the rest of that period, until the bell rang once again. Then he headed to science.

…

_Night's POV_

As Night walked into Language arts she remembered with sadness that Echo had moved, so she wouldn't be able to talk to her. When she got close to her desk she saw Hydro sitting in Echo's old seat.

"What are you doing here..? This isn't your class, is it?" She asked him quietly while sitting down.

"I got transferred to this class after the teacher saw me and Mark fighting." He replies

Night and Hydro talked for the rest of that class, helping each other when they needed it, writing on a paper between them. They get to know each other as they walk with each other to lunch.

"You have this lunch too?" She asks Hydro, shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" He questioned.

"All of my friends have this lunch." She says, laughing a little.

"OOOOOO!… Did someone get a _BOYFRIEND!?"_

They both look over to see Becca walking over to them, pointing a Night.

"N-no… " Night answers, looking away and blushing from embarrassment.

"Honey I'm gay. Screw off." Hydro says, leading Night away from Becca and towards a table. "EW" Becca shouted behind them.

As they reached the table, Cindy questioned who Hydro was and Night explained as Bendy sat down.

"So are you the guy who told off Becca?" Bendy asks Hydro

"Yeah. Why?" Hydro answers looking up from his drawing of wolves.

"She came and vented to me asking me to beat up the guy who yelled at her." Bendy says, laughing.

Night smiled, hearing Bendy's laugh always made her feel warm and happy inside. She glanced over to see the two boys talking and getting along.

"Ya'know you just attached yourself to another person to drag down." P.N whispered to Night so Bendy couldn't hear.

Night's smile dropped. She questioned whether she should separate herself from him, but seeing how well he got along with her friends she really, really didn't want to leave him. Maybe she'll just ruin someone else's life _again_.

"You okay? You frowned." She was snapped out of her thoughts by Hydro's question, which drew the attention of Bendy. He glared at P.N over her shoulder, who giggled and disappeared.

"I'm good," Night said, pulling a fake smile. The friends chatted for the rest of lunch, and the bell soon rang.

Before she walked to science, Hydro pulled her aside and told her to tell him if she was sad.

"Don't forget or I'll tell Bendy, alright?" He said, in a lot more threatening way than it sounded. Night reeled. How did he know Bendy would care? Did he say something, or was Hydro just observant?

Night had to deal with P.N's comments on the situation all the way to science. Until, that is, when she threatened to spray her with water.

Walking into Science, Night noticed the new teacher. He was a tall built guy with short, slightly curly hair who looked nothing like a science teacher. More like a PE teacher? Thank god she wasn't forced to do PE like most other students.

She sat down in her seat and waited for class to start. Night noticed Becca gossiping, probably about what Hydro said. Why did he do that? Wouldn't it have just been easier to pretend like he didn't know her? And why would he be willing to say he was gay? Is he not scared of being judged?

The class was unusually rowdy, probably happy that Mrs. Psycho was gone. _For now, _Night thought with a shiver.

…

Science turned out to be rowdier than Art, and theater seemed to blur by. Now Night was walking beside Bendy and heading to CCA. When they walked in Night didn't see Mr. Miller, but saw a substitute instead. She seemed chill, since she wore a hoodie and sweats. The teacher was an average height and was in a relaxed position on Mr. Miller's chair.

Once all the students had sat down she got up with a sigh and addressed the classroom.

"You kids are get'n a break, since Mr. Miller is on a vay-cay. Today we will be watching an informational video, and you'll be take'n notes on your chromebooks."

Small cheers and murmurs of surprise rippled about the room. The computers were already on the desks, and everyone logged into them. Soon the video began, but it was easy to tell that most of the students were playing games. Even Aster, the girl across from Night was clicking about.

The sub didn't seem to mind, however. Night and Bendy both opened their notes and actually did as they were told.

But the lighting was dim.

And Night was tired.

…

_Bendy's P.O.V_

Bendy was typing something about marketing strategies when Night yawned. He didn't pay attention, as he was focused on his screen. But a few minutes later something was on his shoulder.

He turned, "Wha.." But then fell silent. Night was leaning on him, fast asleep. Bendy's cheeks turned red. He stared at her peaceful sleeping form and let out a breath, turning back to his notes.

Across from him, Aster giggled. He glanced at her and pressed his lips. "Cute," she whispered assuringly.

But then P.N appeared.

As soon as she saw what was going on, she glared. "She isn't supposed to get sleep!"

Bendy shot a daggered warning look at the ghost.

P.N either got the message, or was too lazy to stop it because she disappeared again.

_Phew.. _Bendy thought.

…

_Night's P.O.V_

Night's eyes fluttered open. She was laying on something soft and warm. She closed her eyes and sleepily put her arm around whatever it was, wanting to be closer to the warmth.

Until she realised what she was doing.

Night shot upright with a jolt, fully awake. She was in her CCA classroom. Oh no.. looking to her right, she saw Bendy and immediately turned red.

"Morning," He smiled. P.N was grinning behind him.

_Ohhh myyyy goddddd! _Night internally screamed. She had _fallen asleep _on his shoulder!?

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry!" Night apologize frantically.

"Oh, no, you're fine!" Bendy said just as fast.

"What? Don't lie Bendy, you were absolutely disgusted!" P.N said.

"N-no… I really didn't mind!" Bendy objected.

"What, so you liked that?" P.N asked.

He looked down and sighed.

"It was so cute! He blushed and everything."Aster said, fangirling over the cute couple.

Night somehow turned more red and hid her face in her turtleneck. Bendy also looked away, blushing. They continued to write notes until the movie ended. The period hadn't ended yet so the teacher let them have some free time.

Night yawned again and laid her head on the desk. Bendy noticed and tapped her shoulder.

"I-if you want you can lean on my shoulder." He says blushing while looking away.

"A-are you sure..?" She asked, her face flushing a deep scarlet.

"Y-you looked like you were comfortable when you laid on my shoulder before… A-and I don't think laying like that is good for your back." Bendy said, his face matching hers as she laid her head gently on his shoulder, falling asleep not long after.

Bendy tapped her awake a bit before the class ended, earning a sad noise from her.

Five minutes before the class ended the teacher stood up. "Alright kiddos, time to turn in your notes."

There was a sudden tension in the room and everyone fell silent.

"Oh, what? You were all playing games? That's a shame." she scolded, "Maybe you should follow instructions next time. Anywho, if you actually did something then send it to your teacher's email. He's grading from Hawaii today!"

Mumbles and complaints filled the room. Night luckily had an acceptable amount of sentences, and she turned it in with relief.

…

Night boarded the bus, but heard someone shout her name. She looked up to see Hydro waving at her. Taking a glance around, Night noticed May wasn't on the bus, so she sat in the seat Hydro saved.

"You ride 01?" Night asked, confused. She'd never seen him on here before..

"I guess we didn't notice each other until now," He answered, opening his backpack and pulling out art supplies.

Night looked at him curiously, "It's hard to draw while the bus is moving.."

"I've gotten used to it. It actually helps sometimes." Hydro responded.

Night looked down and pulled out her MP3 player and headphones while Hydro grabbed something else out of his pack.

"Want one?" he asked.

She looks up to see Hydro offering her a KitKat™ peice.

"Uh… Sure." She took the chocolate and gave it a nibble, hitting play on her music. _This is good.._ Night thought, remembering when she had first tried a Kit-Kat™.

A tap to her should snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Want the window seat? I think I get off before you." Night nods and switches spots, looking out the window and nodding her head to the music.

Night got lost in thought, thinking about what P.N said during lunch. "_Ya'know you just attached yourself to another person to drag down._" P.N's words echoed in her head. Night grew sad thinking about the people she would be pulling behind.

_Should I tell Hydro? _Night pondered, _I mean.. He asked me to tell him. _She debated this in her head.

_If I don't tell him, he might tell Bendy.. Maybe I should tell him- I could just ask him not to tell anyone? But he can't see P.N.. and it would weird him out if I told him I have an annoying ghost attached to me. Besides, he has his own things to deal with, like Mark._

_Huh… I wonder why he doesn't just fight back? Of course he might get in trouble, but he's definitely strong enough._

"Hey Hydro?" At the sound of his name he looks at Night, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why does Mark bully you? Why don't you fight back?"

"Well… I don't really know why he hates me, but it could just be him having to take his anger out somewhere and I was just the first option. I don't fight back cause' I used to date his step brother Lucas.. But I still want to remain on good terms with him."

"Did Lucas know? Why didn't he do anything about it?" Night asks, curious.

"Lucas did know, but he had a good relationship with his brother, and I asked him not to step in. I was hoping I wouldn't ruin their friendship." He answers, shrugging his shoulders.

P.N appeared in the seat behind Night.

"This is always gonna be the one good skill you have! The skill to get people to open up- so you can manipulate and bring them down easier." P.N hissed with a giggle at the end. Night can't help with agreeing with her. She remembers how Hydro was able to notice her frown, so she made sure to keep a smile and changed the subject.

"A-anyway, what are you drawing?" Night asks, peering at his sketchbook.

"Oh just wolves and people, mainly guys. Th-their the image I get of the characters from the stories I read on Wattpad.." Hydro answered, blushing a little at the last part.

"Oh, I've read a few stories on there.." Night admitted.

After a little bit, the bus stopped and Hydro grabbed his bag. After saying their goodbyes, Night put her headphones back on and listened to music the rest of the bus ride.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Fall Dance

**A/N: Oh hi.. I'm not dead! Things are obviously slow because I had a bit of a writer's block, but uh.. here's chapter 12; the fall dance!**

When Night got home she did the usual. Homework, Ramen, room. Night lay on her bed, thinking of Bendy. _Thinking of C.C.A._

What had happened was obviously embarrassing, yes, but a part of her just felt closer to him. Night felt happy.

But then something interrupted her thoughts. And it wasn't P.N this time.

"He's so _nice, _isn't he?"

A black and yellow mist-like substance surrounded Night. She quickly sat up and looked behind her. Toxic was there.

Toxic was an insanity demon, hence she was almost completely yellow, the color of insanity. She could change size, but right now she was tall and looming over Night, her long hair waving in the nonexistent wind.

"Toxic.." Night murmured. She hadn't seen her for a very, very long time. She looked exactly like her mom, simply her appearance was torturing.

"Glad to see me again?" She smiled.

"W-what are you doing here!?" Night exclaimed.

"You're _happy, _Night! If your sadness isn't concealing your insanity, I'll stick around! Glad I can thank Bendy for that," Toxic said, grinning.

Bendy made her happy, therefore getting rid of her sadness and feeding Toxic with the insanity concealed inside.

Night's eye suddenly started heating up, and a yellow liquid drizzled out. _No no no no!_

Her mind suddenly sparked into a crazed state, and she curled up in a ball and squeezed her eyes shut. Night thought she heard P.N yelling, but she was too dizzy to understand her.

This was bad. Very bad. Who knows what could happen if she got like this at school? Night's mind raced and she tried to calm down.

_It's going to be alright.. She'll go away if I get away from Bendy.. _But Night didn't want to do that! The whole situation was getting to her.

A few minutes more and she snapped out of the trance. P.N and Toxic were gone. Night furrowed her brow and went over to her pencil sharpener, using her fingernail to unscrew the blade from the piece. She'd make sure Toxic wouldn't stay.

Her arms were still healing, so Night went to her legs and began cutting.

…

The next morning Night walked to the bus stop as usual.

"Forgetting something?" Toxic asked beside her. P.N wasn't there.

"I.. don't think so?"

"A dress!" Toxic laughed, "Today's the Fall Dance!"

Night jolted, then felt relieved. Cindy was letting her borrow one, and she'd bring it to school today. Night worried if she should run home and throw on some makeup.

"R-right." Night said, nervousness pricking into her stomach.

The bus soon roared around the corner and Night boarded. She sat with May, in a suit who was across from Hydro, who was also in a suit though his was a light lavender. They both said hi at the same time.

"Oh, who's this?" Hydro asked, eyeing May.

"Uh, this is May. May, this is Hydro," Night introduced.

May nodded at him, her expression not changing. There was a small bit of tension in the air.

"S-so... Fall Dance today!" Night said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, got a date Hydro?" May asked.

"No. I don't know any other gays here." Hydro answered, indifferent.

May looked surprised, but shrugged it off.

"How about you? I see you're dressed up," He asked.

May flushed and turned away, "No, i'm not into this stuff.. My, uh, mom made me wear it."

Night wondered if this was a lie. She knew that Cuphead harassed her and probably asked her to dance. She smiled a bit.

Hydro seemed to detect the lie.

"Uh-huh.." He said skeptically, "Well, is this a first for you Night?" He asked as May looked out the window.

"Ah.. y-yeah.." Night replied. She had no idea how to dance. She had no idea how to dress. She didn't get why people liked social events. She was excited to be with Bendy, but it was inevitable that she'd mess something up..

May and Hydro talked for a bit until the bus arrived. The whole school was dressed up fancy, the click of heels and the noise of chatter unusually loud. Night hurried along the halls and made her way to the inside back wall of the school, where she saw Cindy. She had a yellow and pinkish dress on, and was holding a black and red one.

"Hi Night!" Cindy said, smiling. She held out the dress with both arms. "I sure hope it fits you!"

Night took it and smiled back, "Thanks Cindy! You're a lifesaver."

"Any time! I think it will look good on you!" She chirped.

Night ducked away to the bathrooms, where she changed and put her clothes in her backpack. The dress was a little big, but she adjusted it to fit. Night also found a hair tie in her backpack and put up her hair.

When she came back out May and Cindy were talking.

"Why do you wear a suit?" Cindy asked.

May shrugged, "It's comfy and more my style.."

"Hi Night!" Cindy said, "That dress really fits you!"

Night scratched the back of her head and smiled, "Thanks for letting me use it, you're looking pretty yourself!"

Cindy did a little twirl, grinning, "I love this dress!"

May looked at her seriously, "You don't have a date, do you?"

Cindy's smile slightly lowered. "I don't.."

"Hey, it's all good! Being single is pretty awesome." A voice said.

Cuphead was suddenly there, beside May with a smug expression.

"So... you excited for a kiss?" He asked.

May pushed him to the ground, "Get away from me."

"Hey babe, chill!"

May gave him an icy stare.

"So _that's _why you're all dressed up!" Cindy exclaimed. May blushed.

A few moments more and the bell had rung. The first three periods were in session, then the Fall dance would start at lunch. Night headed to math. The first thing she saw when she walked in was a giant monster. Then she realized it was Becca, on the other side of the room. She had the most ridiculous, eye-scorching, and big gown as well as a giant hat. She completed the look, of course, with neon makeup caked onto her face. Night didn't see Bendy, so she sat down in her seat. Schoolwork was supposed to be easy today.

Night was looking at everyone's clothes when he walked in.

Bendy was wearing a stunning black suit with a red tie and a rose. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

Night froze. She couldn't believe she was going to dance with him! Bendy walked over to her, smiling.

"Hey Night! You look amazing," he greeted.

Night went red and replied, "Th-thanks, you do too."

That was when Becca waddled over.

"O.M.G BENDY YOU LOOK SO GOOD FOR ME!"

He sighed. "Becca, I'm not dancing with you."

"What do you MEAN! I'M SO BEAUTIFUL YOU _CANT_ RESIST!" She attempted to twirl but her dress got stuck on the desks and she nearly tripped in her heels.

"Listen, I am _not_ going to dance with you. Please stop asking."

Becca threw her head back and let out a wail, then clicked away back to the corner of the room, where her friends comforted her. What scene.

"She just doesn't get it.." Bendy sighed.

"Yeah.. that seems pretty awful," Night agreed.

"Class!" Suddenly the teacher was at the front of the room, "I know you're excited but this is still school. Have a seat."

The students did as they were told and the period began.

…

Math had gone by fast, like the easy review they had taken. Night walked across the hall to art with Bendy, excited. It was her favorite class after all. _And my favorite person is in it, _she thought.

99 percent of the time art was catching up, but today they started a new oil pastel assignment. The word 'pastel' made Night want to make something lightly colored. She decided sunset mountain with clouds would be nice. Bendy had chosen a lake with fish in it. They chatted and laughed until the next bell rang, and Night walked to Language arts with Hydro, which also passed quickly.

Soon enough it was time for the party. Night followed Hydro into the cafeteria, which was decorated with warm colors and lights. Speakers dotted the room, silent while a small stage was wheeled in. Some food was in the corner as well as tables and seats. Night got butterflies.

She spotted May and Cindy and headed towards them, Hydro following. Chatter filled the room as students did, all wearing their formals.

"Night!" Cindy greeted, "Hi!"

"Hey Cindy!" She smiled.

Cindy looked over Night's shoulder and saw Hydro. "Hey Hydro!" She shouted as she waved.

The three chatted as Night stared off into the crowd nervously. She spotted Bendy's horns and waved. He saw her and jogged over from talking to Carlos, smiling. The music turned on, blasted at first but then someone turned it down.

"Hey!" he said.

She smiled back at him, a bit of nervousness pricking in her stomach. _I'm not going to let my feelings ruin this, _Night promised to herself.

The dance had begun. Students started eating their snacks and a few started to dance.

"Looks like Cuphead got a date," Bendy mused.

Night let out a small laugh, "May isn't very happy about it."

"Yeah she is!" Cindy said, "She always goes red and glares at him!"

"May will be May," Hydro muttered, "I ship it though."

They all nodded in agreement.

"So anyways, you wanna get some drinks?" Cindy asked.

"I'm up," Hydro said, and Night nodded.

The group moved to the drink station, where Carlos was standing alone. Cindy skipped over to talk to him.

The punch was limeade, sprite, and cucumbers mixed into one and it was delicious. Night spotted May with Cuphead, arguing by the wall. Then Cupdead grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the stage.

Bendy saw it too and glanced at Night. "Wanna join them?"

She took his hand in reply, and went into the lights. Night, of course, didn't know how to dance. The song wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast either. So the pair just shuffled around and laughed. Night closed her eyes and hugged him, wrapping her arms around Bendy like she was never going to let go. She didn't care if Becca was screeching in the corner, she didnt care if someone was laughing, (probably at her), all of her worries melted away when Bendy hugged her back.

She only pulled away when she heard a smacking noise. Looking over, May had slapped Cuphead, leaving a mark on his betrayed face. She turned around and fled. _Poor Cup_, Night thought. She turned back to dancing and talking with Bendy.

"Are you doing okay?" Bendy asked.

Night nodded. It wasn't completely a lie- this dance had been less stressful than she thought, and she was enjoying herself. Long-term, however, she was scared. Toxic was back, after all. Night was just glad she or P.N weren't bothering her now.

"How about you?" Night asked back, snapping into reality and shaking her thoughts away.

"I'm doing pretty great," He said, smiling. _I can't get over that smile, _she thought. Soon the two got bored of dancing and decided to regroup with Hydro, who was talking to Sugar Cane.

When Sugar Cane saw them she shrank back into the shadows, forever watching. "Hey lovebirds," Hydro greeted, "Done dancing?"

"For now," Bendy said.

"Cindy's having an awesome time, apparently."

Night looked in Hydro's gaze and saw her jumping around in the middle of the stage gleefully. _Pfft._

Her gaze then drifted to the side of the room where Cuphead and May were. May had a guilty expression on, and she was walking towards Cuphead, who was sitting on a bench sadly. He looked up when May put her hand out, and took it. The two went onto the stage; May's movements were no longer stiff. Night smiled.

"Uh.. Did you hear me, Night?" Bendy's voice made her look back at him and Hydro, embarrassed.

"Sorry- Could you repeat that?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get away from the noise for a bit?"

She nodded, realizing how loud the music and chatter was. Bendy took her hand and led her out the back door, which led to the P.E track.

The pair walked together along the path, and Night enjoyed the fresh evening air.

"Night," Bendy started, "I.. I'm really worried about you, y'know."

Night glanced at him.

He went on, "That stuff coming out of your eye- and that yellow thing that's been following you around lately," -he sighed- "Not to mention P.N." He looked behind her as if he thought the ghost would appear. But nothing happened.

_They're leaving me alone tonight._

"Please don't worry.." Night murmured, "You've already been so amazing, I just.."

Bendy looked at her, "You just what..?"

Night stopped and turned to him. "I-I'm just scared," She whispered, "That 'yellow thing' is named Toxic, and I haven't seen her around for a long time. She's not good n-"

Before Night could finish she appeared beside her.

"Bendy!" Toxic said, delighted. As he was staring at her Toxic sent Night a vicious warning glance.

"I can explain my presence," She said matter-of-factly. "You see.. P.N is _evil _and makes Night want to _die!_ But I, on the other hand, am good! You can tell by my color- yellow for happiness. I do want to thank you, by the way, for helping me make Night happy."

Bendy only stared, an unconvinced look in his eyes. Night tried to catch his gaze, hoping that the desperation would show in her own. But he didn't look at her.

Toxic went on, getting closer to him, "I can tell you don't believe me.. But just you _wait! _I'll-"

She was cut off by P.N appearing beside Bendy, looking at him urgently. "She's lying- Yellow is for insanity, and" -Her voice shook- "It's just so complicated- but you've got to stop what she's doing-!"

Then she was cut off as yellow hands wrapped around her face and pulled her back into disappearance. A moment of silence later Toxic came back. "P.N is very confused," She stated, "and _evil, _as I mentioned.. But I'll let you two get back to your talk, I have something to do~!"

And with that she disappeared yet again, leaving Night and Bendy alone on the track. Night stared at him, his worried face reflected her own.

"L-lets head back," Night whispered, for once wishing that she was surrounded by the lights and music of the party. Bendy nodded and held her hand more tightly. They both knew that Toxic could still be watching them.

As the pair silently returned, the partygoers were beginning to disperse. Bendy turned to her.

"Well.. I guess I'll cya tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded, squeezing his hand before letting go. They parted ways, and Night nearly cried.

**A/N: I wanted to thank all of you readers real fast- Every view and visit I find on my story stats makes me smile. I'm glad some of you enjoy this mash up of OCs!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Tear-soaked

Night awoke the next morning tired. _Thursday, _she thought. The events of last night lingered in her mind as she got ready for school. _I've got to make a choice, _she realized, _I either stay with Bendy and risk Toxic getting stronger from my insanity, or I stay away from him and things go back to normal- depressed and lonely.._

The complication of the situation seemed to vanish, but it was replaced with the unbearable pressure of decision making. Night forced it away to the back of her mind and headed downstairs to leave for the bus stop.

Today was extra chilly and dark. The pale moon was still visible in the lightning sky as the bus came. May wasn't on the bus, so Night took a seat with Hydro, who shifted to let her be on the window side. He seemed tired, and only called greeting to her. _The whole bus is a little quieter. Probably from the party_, Night figured.

She slumped down and stared out the window at the colorful trees blurring by. She knew that she'd best be figuring out things about Toxic, but Night pulled out her headphones to distract herself. All she wanted was a break from the constant pain and anxiety..

_You've got to make a decision, though.. _She thought, sighing. _You've got to make a decision soon.._

…

Math, for once, hadn't made Night feel better. Now when she saw Bendy she couldn't make herself push him away, so she worked beside him silently. She hardly heard the announcements of Parent-Teacher conferences next week. P.N never showed up, but Toxic made a few appearances.

Night was caught up in her head until lunch. The tiredness of the morning hadn't worn off- but worsened. Night didn't get lunch. Instead she sat down in the grass at the side of the school. The Winter's cold chilled her to the bone, and as she sat there not knowing what to do, P.N drifted into her gaze.

_She's gaining power from the depression.. _Night thought. _At least she's not Toxic. _She couldn't deal with her right now.

"Night," P.N began, "..You don't have to make this decision, y'know."

"You aren't going to make it for me.."

"Yeah- I know. This is a perfect time to escape, Night! Look at yourself. You're torn in two because of some kid who you'll never see after highschool. If you're this weak right now, who knows what will happen when you're older? When you have even more responsibilities?

"We both know that Toxic is going to get stronger if you keep this up. It would be a plus for everyone if you killed yourself, c-considering what Toxic can do with that much power.."

Part of Night knew she was right, but the other part was selfish and wanted to stay with Bendy. _Is the cost worth it? _She asked herself, shaking her head in confusion. Weighing the pros and cons was too much.

"You're caught up in some romance story," P.N went on, getting closer as her voice gained more venom, "And it's the kind that doesn't have a happy ending. Trust me, I've seen this shit in my own life. So end yours already!"

"Go _away_!" Night suddenly shouted, tears sparking in her eyes. This was too much. She COULDN'T do this any longer. _I can't pretend I'm happy. I can't live with P.N. controlling me. I can't live a life of bringing others down._

"There is no happy ending for me.." Night whispered, "And maybe my friends would be better off without me too.."

She thought of Cindy- her cheerful innocence being tainted by the realization of the darkness of Night's problems. She thought of May- and adding her struggles to her overburdened shoulders. She thought of Hydro- who had yet to know the sorts of things that sat in her mind.

But most of all she thought of Bendy- who had a successful and long life ahead of him. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. Night only caused problems..

Night sniffed and stood up. It all seemed clear now. "Fine. I'll do it," the words were bittersweet on her tongue, "I'll kill myself."

P.N paused in disbelief, then cracked a grin.

"_Finally._"

…

The days that followed were a blur. Night couldn't focus on Friday's schoolwork, nor did she have time for her concerned friends. Instead she plotted her suicide. She had it all figured out by Sunday. P.N had convinced her it was best not to leave a note- and to make the death quick.

"A rope would be good," P.N had said, "Once you kick the chair you won't be able to go back."

Toxic never made an appearance, and one night P.N was at the height of her strength.

"I'm going to try something," P.N. declared when Night was sitting soulessly on her bed. And with that she had lunged into Night.

She let out a gasp as her own soul left her body and she became a ghost. P.N., meanwhile, had taken control of her body and tried to stand up.

"Hey!" Night shouted, but the words made no sound. All she could do was watch as P.N. wobbled on her own legs, before sitting down again and letting Night have her body.

"Wh-what!" Night exclaimed, "You can do that?"

But P.N. wasn't there. _Maybe it depletes her energy.. _Night figured. _Not that it matters._

Sunday passed painfully slow. The days continued like watching paint dry. Night decided she would carry out her plan when she got home on Tuesday, so she had time to spend some final moments with her loved ones. _I'll allow myself to be a little selfish.._

It was Monday, and Night actually had a good day. Some sort of accepting feeling had overtaken her. She felt at peace, knowing that her pain would end soon. The Parent-Teacher conferences were today, so school let out early. Her schedule went as usual- She had Ramen for one of the last times, and Karen drove her to school when the sun was setting.

Night timidly walked behind her foster mother in the halls, and soon they were at her first period. Night's grades weren't the best- the only thing she had an A in was art, and Karen shot her the most disgusted glare each time she heard that Night had an F.

"She's a really talented student," Mrs. Brooks, Night's art teacher said, "Night has an amazing gift for art, as well as an A in my class! You won't be needing to worry about her here."

Night looked at Mrs. Brooks. _She's a kind of teacher that I like. She understands her students.. I'll miss her. _Karen nodded, "Yeah- drawing is _all _she does!" -she scoffed in exasperation- "Not like she'll get a job doing just that. The art community is a rip-off of a living!"

Night shrank down and lowered her eyes. Mrs. Brooks noticed this, and said, "I think you should have more faith in your daughter, miss."

"She's not my daughter." Karen snarled, and with that, got up to leave. Night shot an apologetic look at her teacher as she trailed behind the woman, and Mrs. Brooks returned it. _It's okay, I'll be free of her soon.. _Night wanted to reassure the teacher.

As soon as the pair were further down the hall, Night spotted Cindy skipping up to her.

"Hi, Night!" She greeted cherrily, then turned to Karen, "You must be her foster mom!"

Karen eyed the girl thoughtfully, "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"My name's Cindy! Night's friend!"

"Quiet down, will you?" Karen snapped. Cindy looked a little hurt, but spoke normally as she looked at Night again, "Is your day going w-"

"We're in a hurry," Karen hissed, looming over Cindy, who swallowed.

"R-right! Sorry to slow you down!" Cindy apologized, turning back to her mom, who shot a glare at Karen. Night's blood boiled. _You're so difficult! There was no reason to be mean to Cindy!_

But Karen smirked and continued walking. "What a nuisance."

"She's not a nuisance," Night said boldly, "She's a great, cheerful friend and y-you should be nicer to her." _I might as well stand up to her now! _Night thought. But she immediately regretted her words when Karen turned to her, fury in her piercing gaze.

"What was that?" She asked, voice dangerously soft.

"N-nothing.." Night mumbled.

Karen held her gaze for a moment. "Don't you _ever _oppose me like that again," She hissed softly, "Or I'll make sure you regret it."

Night nodded vigorously, fear fluttering in her stomach. _That was a mistake!_

Things only got worse from there. Karen continued to insult all of Night's teachers throughout the evening. They were in the cafeteria, where friends greeted each other and met parents between meetings.

Karen let out a gasp, "Vinny!" she exclaimed. Night followed her gaze and saw a woman who looked like Becca- but older- look up from her phone.

"Karen! OMG! Long time no see, huh?" The lady, Vinny, rushed over to her foster parent, and to Night's dismay, was followed by Becca. _This must be her mom.. _Night inwardly groaned.

As the two ladies chatted Becca greeted her as well.

"Oh, Night..! I didn't expect to see _you _here."

"Yeah, uh.." Night trailed off, not knowing what to say, "Hello.."

"Where's Bendy? I'm surprised you aren't busy mooning over him, you filthy frog!"

"That's exactly what you do," Night said, unafraid of Becca.

She looked shocked, then turned red. "HOW _DARE_ YOU!?"

Her sudden outburst caught the attention of the mothers, who snapped their attention to Night. _Uh oh.._

"NIGHT! What did I tell you about keeping your mouth _shut?_" Karen scolded, "You'd better get out of my sight and leave Becca alone! Such a fair princess shouldn't be bothered by someone as lowly as _YOU."_

Night nodded eagerly, and turned away from the cringe trio. Only to bump into someone. Gazing up, she locked eyes with none other than Jax, who grinned. "Glad ta see me again?"

Night's heart immediately started pounding, and her legs froze. _No.. He wouldn't attack me here!_

"I'll take that as a yes," Jax said, "Why don't you listen to your mom and follow me somewhere else?"

"N-no.." Night managed to spit out the word, but it was no more than a whisper. So Jax grabbed her by the sleeve and dragged her away.

When they had nearly reached a door leading outside, Bendy intercepted them, blocking the way with a hardened glare.

"Let go of her, Jax," He demanded.

Jax let go of her sleeve, because he knew she was too scared to unfreeze. "Nah, I think I'll finish my business with her."

Night met eyes with Bendy, then looked down. _Don't waste your time. _Then she saw something flash silver in Jax's sleeve. _He's brought his pocket knife! _She realized with a jolt. _No- I can't let him hurt Bendy again._

Without quite thinking, Night lunged at Jax's arm and grabbed the blade. Jax, caught by surprise, turned around and stared at her. But before he could do anything Bendy shoved between them. Night dropped the knife and held Bendy's hand.

"She's done nothing to you," Bendy said, "Just leave her alone."

Jax made a growling noise and locked eyes with Night. _This is the last time I'll have to see you, _Night thought. She held his snake-like gaze, and was relieved when Jax turned away.

After he shuffled into the crowd Bendy looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Night nodded, "Thanks to you.."

To Night's surprise, Bendy leaned down and hugged her. But Night only stood there. _I can't hug him back._

He released her with his hands still on her shoulders and stared at her. "Was that what's been on your mind..? Jax? You don't have to worry about him.." he whispered.

_If only it were just that._

"Something has been so off about you lately.. Is there anything I can do?" He asked, then added, "It's Toxic, right..?"

Night's fists curled. "I-If you want to help th-then get away from me!" She burst, turning away. Night was tired of having to see his face. Not because she hated him, but because it was too painful to be reminded of the thing that stopped her from dying.

"Night, wait!" Bendy pleaded. But she was already running. The tears that stung in her eyes blurred everything as she pushed blindly through the crowd, not quite aware of where she was heading. After blinking away the tears, Night spotted an empty hall ahead. She put on more speed and rushed towards it, practically slamming herself into the wall and letting out a sob as she crumpled down. There were a few gasps of surprise behind her, but no one paid any more attention.

She sat there for a few moments, letting out her tears like a lost child. The world around her felt muted and muffled compared to the vast amount of sadness that overwhelmed her. Then she looked up.

On the other side of the hall was a door.. '_Roof access'._ Something clicked in her brain, and Night stood up. P.N. shifted into existence beside her. Looking to her right, Night saw Bendy and Jax standing face-to-face, shouting. Bendy was trying to get through to her.

Before Night could see what happened, P.N. floated in front of her face, blocking the crowd. "You know what to do," she said softly.

Night nodded and sniffed, facing the door and walking forward. She felt like an astronaut, moving slowly like she was dazed by a beautiful sight. _Roof Access.._

She pushed her hand to the door and opened it. She was met with a stairway leading upwards. Night took a step.. Then the others came faster, faster- she was running up the stairs. She could hear shouts echoing through the concrete walls.

"_Stop! Wait!"_

"_Night, please!"_

"_Go on! Do it!"_

Night burst through the door at the top, the icy winter wind slapping her face and biting her nose with it's frostbitten teeth. The ledge was just a few steps away. _Just a few steps. _Past it was the wide expanse of the sky. The sky she had looked up to so many times and yelled at in pain. The heartless, cold stars glittered back at her while the full moon hung lazily in the sky. _Something so beautiful.._

Night heard footsteps echoing behind her as she put her feet on the edge and spread her arms slowly. The wind slowed, and the world seemed silent for a moment.

Nothing moved- no one spoke.

Night's emotions vanished into the odd feeling of peace.

She looked down. The ground was far enough away to kill her or at least seriously injure her.

She closed her eyes and smiled, her chest falling in one last relieved breath. "_Not everyone gets a happy ending."_

She paused. The words lingered in the cold air as if someone had spoken them. Then she realized that someone _had. _Night didn't look behind her, but opened her eyes and stared at the moon.

"You've got to read a story before you get to the end. Don't close a book just because you don't like what's happening, Night.."

Tears once again sparked in her eyes. _No.. Don't back down now.._

Bendy's voice choked with emotion. "I want _you_ to be in my story. I want _you_ and I to live to the end and see what it's like to be _happy_. S-so please…"

Night lowered her arms and turned her head, looking back at him.

He was crying. "Come back to me," He whispered.

Night let out a sob and stumbled away from the ledge, crying hard as she ran into Bendy's outstretched arms. P.N. was floating through her, trying to possess her over and over again. But it wouldn't work. No- nothing could tear Night away from Bendy now.

_I'm never going to leave your side, _Night silently vowed, hugging him harder, _I won't let you cry over me again._

The two stood there in the warm embrace for a while, until Night pulled back.

"I-i'm so sorry.." She whispered.

"No, don't be. You're going through hell right now.. But lucky for you, you've got a demon guiding you now." Bendy let out a laugh, tears in his eyes.

Night sniffed herself and cried in relief, hugging him again.

The breeze blew through Night's hair, but she hardly felt the piercing cold. "L-let's get back inside," Bendy suggested, wiping his eyes.

Night nodded and held his hand, walking down the steps arm-in-arm. Jax was nowhere to be seen as the pair emerged into the halls once again. The Parent Teacher Conferences were over, as the crowd that was once gathered in the lunchroom had dispersed.

Night gripped Bendy's hand harder as she spotted Karen walking towards them. The look of fury on her foster mother's face wasn't hidden at all.

"Night. You have been misbehaving _too much! _You can say goodbye to the warm house I provided you with! The _cloths_ and _food_ and-"

"Does this mean you're disowning me?" Night asked, trying not to let the hope sound in her voice.

Karen stomped her foot, "_Precisely,_ you little-!"

"Then if you don't mind I think she can stay at my house for the night," A new voice said. Night looked up and saw Cindy's mom. _I can't stand another moment with her! Thank you!_

Karen looked furiously at the woman, then at Cindy, who was partially hiding behind her mother.

"Do what you will with her! She'll be back at the adoption center by morning!" Karen shouted.

Night and Bendy both stepped back a few paces, so that Night could stand by Cindy. Her mom was about to say something, but Karen stormed off without another word.

"...Phew," Cindy exhaled, "That woman is scary!"

"No kidding," Bendy murmured.

"Yeah, right? ..Thanks," Night added, looking at Cindy's mom.

"That _is_ OK with you, right?" She asked, "To sleep over with CIndy for a night? I'm so sorry you've had to deal with Karen."

Night nodded gratefully, "You're a lifesaver!" Then exchanged a look with Bendy, who smiled.

"Well you can sleep over for the night, and then grab your things in the morning and we can sort all that out. For now let's just focus on getting to the house," Cindy's mom said, smiling reassuringly.

And so they did. Bendy and Night exchanged words and phone numbers before she got in the car with Cindy, who desperately wanted to be filled in. Night didn't talk much, as she just looked out the window at the car's moonlight-bathed surroundings.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Night promised as she drowsily stared out the car window. _I'll have a semi-lie thought up of by then.._

Night looked up at the moon with heavy eyelids.

_I'll make sure I have a good ending._


End file.
